Spring is in The Air
by Chipmunk-chica7
Summary: In this story a new guy gets transferred to the chipmunks/chipettes school and is better at everything than Alvin. many of their friends tell Alvin and Brittany they can't be together for many reasons...will they listen or rwemain strong?and Spring Break
1. Chapter 1

Spring Is In the Air

Ch 1

"Challenges Ahead"

The week that school was about to end Simon sat in their class and continued to stare at Jeanette sitting across the room. Alvin looked and sighed. Then the teacher said.

"Alright class this week is exams I want you all to copy the notes from the board they are questions that will be on your 3rd quarter exam. Oh sorry there is a new student class I'd like you all to welcome Todd. He has transferred from a High School in Montecito ,CA please give him a warm welcome.

He sat next to Alvin and he shook his head. Then the bell rang and they all headed to P.E. During free time Todd was picked for a team that was going against Alvin and a few of his friends. Brittany and her friends also started a basketball game on the opposite side of the court. She became captain and had to play against a few girls she did not like or trust. As she picked her team she watched as Todd played against Alvin and her mouth dropped as he also made a jump shot and stole the ball from Alvin. The coach watched as Todd kept the ball from Alvin and Brittany started to get worried.

Alvin saw the coach's face and shook his head as the bell rang. As he dressed back in the coach approached him.

"Seville after you're dressed in I want you to report to my office and Todd to."

Alvin's eyes slanted in anger as he watched Todd approach him.

"Doesn't it bother you I'm better in everything? The coach told us both to enter his office so what are you waiting for shorty?"

Alvin looked and glared. Then they both entered the coach's office and he looked at Alvin.

"Sorry Seville but this is a big game for this school. I'm sorry but you're just not performing well enough to be the captain. I'm putting you to Co Captain and Todd will be Captain. Now hand him the Captain jersey Seville. Here's your Co Captain jersey Seville see you at practice!"

He took his jersey and handed it to Todd then he stormed out of the coach's office with the Co Captain jersey. Jayson looked at him.

"Yo captain what's up with you? What did coach want?"

Alvin looked up and yelled.

"Don't call me captain I'm now Co Captain and just don't want to be bothered! Just leave me alone! I'll see you at school tomorrow bye Jay!"

Then Ryan rang in.

"Oh Alvin if you're Co Captain you can't be with Brittany. She's the captain of the squad bro and has to date the captain of the team! That's the jock rule!"

Alvin glared and then he stormed off walking home by himself. He got home and slammed his bedroom door. Simon and Theodore kissed Jeanette and Eleanor goodbye and Brittany shook her head. She entered the house behind his brothers and knocked on Alvin's bedroom door.

"Alvin aren't you going to give me a kiss goodbye? Alvin answer the door and tell me what's with you! Alvin Seville open the door its me Brittany your girlfriend; ALVIN!!"

He looked at the door and yelled.

"Brittany just go away I don't feel like talking right now. I'll see you at school tomorrow! Just leave me alone I want to be alone! Please just leave!"

She shook her head.

"Ok fine Alvin I'll leave. But if you decide that you want to talk to me about what happened after gym today just call my cell I'll answer! Bye Alvin I love you and will see you tomorrow!"

All night as Brittany studied she looked at her cell hoping it would ring and be Alvin. She knew he was upset and began to worry. Jeanette entered and looked at her.

"Britt what's the matter? You really seem worried about something. Do you want to talk about it?"

She sighed.

"It's Alvin; Jeanie you know that new guy Todd?"

Jeanette sat on the bed.

"Yes what about him; and how does it concern Alvin?"

She looked up.

"After gym he was really upset and didn't even kiss me goodbye. Then I tried to get him to talk to me and he told me to leave him alone! That is just not like him. He always talks to me and doesn't just tell me to leave!"

Jeanette held her older sister as she cried on her shoulder.

"Britt he's just upset. I'm pretty sure it's nothing you have to worry about."

She shook her head and broke away from Jeanette.

"You're just saying that to make me feel better. It's not working; Jeanie just let me be alone please and tell Ms. Miller I'm going to bed early."

She entered her bathroom and got ready for bed. Then brushed her teeth and turned in for the night holding her Alvin doll close to her heart as she drifted off to sleep!

Back at the Seville house Alvin sat in his room and studied for his exams. While he studied he continued to look up the picture of Brittany above his bed. Then he shook his head and stared at his Co Captain jersey and at the yearbook at Brittany's squad and her captain uniform. Then in his head the jock rule rang.

'Ooh bro if you're not the captain anymore you cant have Brittany she's the captain of the squad! The rule states Captain dates cheerleading captain not the Co Captain.'

The next morning Alvin and his brothers walked out to Alvin's car and picked up the girls. Brittany got in on the passenger side and sighed. Then her sisters got in the back with his brothers. Alvin pulled out of the parking lot….and drove toward the school as Brittany looked out of the window still waiting for Alvin to talk to her. He still said nothing and they went to class not talking at all.

Brittany sat across from the classroom and stared at Alvin wearing his Co Captain jersey…and saw Todd with the captain jersey. Then she figured out what was with Alvin. Tara tapped her.

"Hey Britt you know now that Alvin is no longer the Captain you have to dump him and ask Todd out! You're the captain of our squad and he's just a Co Captain. That's the jock rule."

She sighed and pretended she didn't hear it. Then she went back to her test when the teacher said.

"Ok class no talking or you get an instant F? Ready, set and begin. Todd I said no talking leave Seville alone! Todd!"

When the teacher turned her back Todd made a paper airplane and flew it to Alvin's desk making it hit him in the face. He looked….

"What the….Yes Ms. Sawyer I heard you no talking. My pencil broke can I go and sharpen it? I only bought one with me."

She looked.

"Very well Alvin….no games I will fail you don't think I won't."

He sharpened his pencil and made his way back to his desk and opened the note.

'What's the matter Mr. hot shot rockstar? Mad cause I am better at everything than you and will take that hottie Brittany right from under your nose! Oh sorry you can't have her anymore the jock rule!! Too bad so Sad SEVILLE!!!'

Alvin crumbled up the paper and concentrated on his exam…..shaking his head. Then from the corner of his eye he saw Todd hi 5 Trey…..Brittany also overheard a few girls in her squad talking. Then she to got whacked with a paper airplane. She opened it and read it.

'Oh to save you from the pain of dumping Alvin we'll let him down easy. Then he'll be single once again. Right before the pep rally. You'll thank us later!'

Brittany's face turned red and she wrote back and threw it at Jaime. Jaime felt it hit her and opened it to read it!

'The only one who will dump him is me and I am not. Do you understand me…forget the jock rule I don't care! You don't like it then tough luck ladies!! Brittany'

The day went by fast and the announcement came.

'Alright all basketball players, cheerleaders, band members, and anyone else in the pep rally please report to the gym. The rest of the students will be released at 1pm….Thank you and have a happy and Safe Spring Break and Easter!'

Alvin got his book bag and exited class still with his head down ashamed of being knocked down to Co Captain. Bradley came up behind him.

"It's a shame really you and Brittany made a great couple with you both being rock stars…but you can't break the jock rule. You've known this since Middle School. I'm trying to picture Brittany and Todd together and just can't see it! What are you going to do?"

Alvin ignored him and walked toward his locker. When he got there Brittany was waiting. He opened his locker and looked.

"What are you here to tell me it's over cause I'm not the Captain anymore. Fine then just tell me I already know!"

She smiled slyly and gazed into his midnight blue eyes and grabbed his shirt slamming him into the locker. Then their lips met and she whispered in his ear.

"No matter if you're the captain or co captain I still love you and would never do that to you. I love you so much Alvin! Forget the jock rule I could care less the only one I could ever love is the one I have right here. Do you feel the same or would you rather follow that stupid jock rule!"

He smiled slyly and wrapped his arms around her kissing her up against the locker whispering in her ear.

"Forget that stupid jock rule you are the only girl I could ever love Brittany."

He took her waist as they headed to the gym and Todd glared.

"Exactly what do you think you're doing Alvin? You are not the captain anymore and can't date the cheerleading captain! You know the rule Seville and must follow it!"

Alvin laughed.

"Oh really you may be better at everything but no one I repeat no one will succeed in taking my woman from me get the picture loser! Now get your eyes in your head and off my woman before this chipmunk takes you to school! Speaking of challenges we have 30 minutes till the pep rally. You and me on the court now…we'll just see who the captain is! One thing I forget to mention the last time we played against one another I was just getting over the flu. But guess what I'm back to my health you taking the challenge or not? I don't have all day!"

Todd laughed.

"Fine shorty I accept your challenge. But if I win I get Brittany and you back off!"

Alvin looked.

"Oh no you don't. My girlfriend is not a prize to be won. If I win you give up captain and give it back to me and if you win I don't complain anymore! Brittany is with me and it's time you accept it!"  
Brittany watched on the side as the two boys moved across the court playing. Alvin got the ball and Todd tried to take it from him. But he faked to the right and jumped up making a jump shot putting Alvin ahead. Then Alvin dropped the ball and Todd took it. Alvin guarded him and prevented him from making it in. Instead the ball bounced off the rim and into Brittany's arms. She watched as Alvin took off his shirt and smiled slyly.

"Oh now he's being serious. Once he takes off his shirt you know he's not kidding and going to play to win. Oh let me get that before you groupies rip it to shreds."

She picked up Alvin's shirt and sat on the bleachers watching as he and Todd played. She could still smell his cologne and sighed. Then she fixed her ponytail and her sisters joined her.

"Whoa what's going on there? He's still at it? Man Britt your man doesn't back down that easily does he?"

She smiled.

"No he sure doesn't and that's one of the qualities I love about him. Well the whole school knows I'm not giving up Alvin that easily. Because they all had to stare when I slammed him into his locker to prove a point. Not that I'm ashamed he's mine, but the way they stared was ugh annoying. Anyway so what are you guys doing for Spring Break? Alvin and I haven't made up our mind yet. I hope we get away from you 4 and have some much needed time alone. Not that I don't love you and Ellie; Jeanie it's just I need some time alone with Alvin once in awhile."

Eleanor rang in.

"Alone time to do what exactly? Exactly what is so wrong with you 2 spending time with the rest of us? Well Britt answer the question. Another thing you know that Dave would never trust Alvin to be alone with you; and if Alvin asks he'll get grounded."

The challenge ended and Alvin laughed as he wiped the sweat from his brow and his chest.

"Oh well you lost. Don't you think you have something to do? Have a certain individual to talk to about the title as captain well what are you waiting for? Alright where's my shirt?"

The girls on the squad just stared and swooned.

"Oh you're so muscular Alvin! Also so fine and look so tasty!"

At that he stared.

"Yes I know but sorry ladies this rock star is taken and very happy! Now where did I put my shirt?"

Brittany walked over to him and smiled.

"It's safe and not ripped. Oh Alvin your Coach is calling you. I have to get in position with my squad now. See you in a bit Jeanie and Ellie come on in position the band is starting."

He watched as Brittany got in position with her squad and ran to where the coach was.

"Yes coach you wanted to see me?"

The coach looked.

"Congratulations Seville you're captain again. But Todd is on the bench and Tyler is in for him tonight. Go on boys get the eagle fans roused up so we can leave for Spring Break victors! I'm counting on you Seville. Here's your jersey back."

Alvin smiled and put his jersey back on and smiled.

"You heard the coach guys let's get it started shall we? Tyler let's move it!! Then right after school today we practice!"

The band started to play and Brittany lead her squad.

"Who's gonna win tonight. Eagles will shine bright. Who's gonna soar high? The Eagles will soar high…..Soar high in the sky to Victory!! Spell it out with me V-I-C-T-O-R-Y…what does it spell VICTORY!!! Ladies on the count of 3 we break it down…..Ready 1, 2, and 3……"

As the squad broke it down Alvin started off the cycle…running and jumping up to make a jump shot….The coach yelled.

"Alright Eagles let's hear it for your Captain _**ALVIN SEVILLE!**_**!!** The only freshmen to make captain of the varsity team!! Just might be the one who'll lead the Eagles to their first State championship so we can put a trophy in our case next to our Varsity Football team and varsity Baseball team.!!"

The pep rally ended and Brittany ran into Alvin's arms as the whole school stared! He smiled at her and looked.

"Whoa there Britt I'm all sweaty. Your uniform is going to be wet."

She smiled as she kissed him.

"I don't care I'm just as sweaty as you Alvin! What are our plans for Spring Break?"

He smiled and took out two air plane tickets to Florida and she hugged him tightly.

"Oh we are actually allowed to go away on Spring Break alone without your father? How did you manage to pull it off? Oh Alvin this will be the best, most romantic Spring Break we've had in years! I love you so much! What about the others?"

He looked.

"They're going somewhere else with my father and Ms. Miller! They'll be in Florida but St. Augustine…while you and I are in Miami."

_**Ch 1 has come to an end ch 2 a lot of things can happen in Florida…to see what happens you have to read on…..**_


	2. Chapter 2

Spring is in the Air

Ch 2

"Championship Game and Spring Break Kickoff"

Brittany smiled and kissed him again. Then he smiled and heard the Coach's whistle blow.

"Seville practice can't start without the captain. Can you kiss Miller after the game please?"

Alvin sighed and ran to where the team waited. Bradley laughed.

"Hey captain you have lipstick on your mouth. That shade doesn't go with your skin. "

Alvin wiped it off and went with the team to go over the strategy for the game. Brittany sat on the bleachers with her sisters and watched the team practice. Jeanette fixed her ribbon and said.

"Nice to see you happy again. Isn't it wonderful? We get to spend Spring Break in St. Augustine, FL. So much culture and historic sites to see. Complete with a 5 star hotel room aren't you excited? Am I the only one who is interested in the historic city of Florida?"

Simon came up and kissed her.

"No Jeanie my precious so am I. Theo and Ellie are more interested in the food. As for your sister and my brother they won't be joining us. Instead Dave and Ms. Miller are allowing them to go to Miami without supervision. Alvin did extra chores to earn it. So that's why she's not answering you."

Theodore came and handed Simon his nachos and kissed Ellie on the cheek. She smiled and kissed him back. Then finally Dave and Ms. Miller joined them. The gym started to fill up as soon as practice ended for the team. Alvin fixed his cap and his jersey and signaled the team to the side as the band started to play. The team lined up and Brittany and her sisters joined the squad. Shana looked.

"Wow its good to see you happy again. Shall we break it down Captain?"

Brittany laughed.

"Alright ladies just as we rehearsed. On the count of 3 we break it down. 1, 2, and here we go!"

The announcer came on.

"Alright our home team the Eagles is led by Alvin Seville the 1st freshman captain to make it to finals, and on guard. Also on guard Bradley Morris, on forward we have Shaun Mason and Jayson Morris, and our center is Tyler Terrence also your co captain. Let's help our Eagles soar high."

The game started and Alvin took the ball from the visitors as he tried to make a jump shot. He blocked it and dribbled it down the court faking to the left and jumped up to attempt a jump shot. The ball went in and the score board changed Home 5 and Visitors 0. Bradley hi 5ed Alvin and the audience went crazy as the squad chanted.

"Make your eagles soar high. High in the sky! Spread your wings and ask for a win, win, let's go Eagles soar high we want a VICTORY!"

The game continued and the Eagles still led until 2 guards were on Jayson he ran with the ball dribbling looking for someone to be open. Seeing no one open he faked to the right and jumped up making a jump shot. After the ball went in one of the opponents slammed him into the pole. And the referee called a penalty. The coach ran over to where he hit his arm and realized he couldn't move it. Todd had to go in and Alvin got angry. Alvin took the ball as he called time out. Then as he went over the strategy he glared at Todd.

"I'm the captain not you now you do what I tell you cause if you don't you'll be the reason why we don't win. Do I make myself clear now get in here with the rest of the team and stop eyeing my woman! Since Jayson is out you have to take his position as a forward! Now if you see you're surrounded get out of there and try to shoot if you can't throw to one of us that is open! Alright Eagles hands in and let's finish this!"

The game continued and the Eagles stayed in the lead. The buzzer rang as Todd made the last shot to help them win the game. The cheerleaders went crazy and the team lifted Alvin up and also Todd. The announcer came on screaming.

"Your Eagles have clenched the title of state Champions with the freshman captain Alvin Seville the MVP. Congratulations. "

After the team put him down Brittany ran into his arms kissing him.

"Oh you did it Alvin. I'm so proud of you."

He handed Dave his trophy and embraced her tightly returning her approach. Ms. Miller just stared with her mouth dropped wide open. Dave just sighed.

"They're teenagers there is nothing wrong with the way they're kissing. Alright on second thought Alvin breathe already. ALVIIIN."

He let her go and smiled.

"Sorry Dave I got umm carried away. It was just a harmless kiss. We're done now and I am going home to get changed so I can take Brittany to the mall to get some clothes for Florida. We'll be in way before 11pm. Our flight leaves at 8am."

Simon just stared.

"Oh so he gets to stay home for another day alone when our flight leaves tonight at 10pm what is wrong with this picture? Dave are you paying attention to me? I thought I was the responsible one why all of a sudden do you trust him more than me?"

Brittany laughed.

"Since he watched you 2 by himself a few months ago and stayed out of trouble genius. Why else you think and besides he is the eldest! What it bothers you that much that you're gonna cry about it? Gee!"

Jeanette looked.

"Well he is right that's not fair. How come you 2 get to go to Miami without supervision and the 4 of us have to go with Ms. Miller and Dave?"

Dave answered.

"Because Alvin did extra chores for me so he could have a vacation with Brittany and besides he has proved to me he is actually responsible. Jeanette and Simon stop complaining or neither of you will go and stay home? Do I make myself clear Simon enough? Simon I said enough."

Alvin and Brittany got in his car and drove off toward his house behind Dave. Then they watched as Dave and the others got in the cab. Brittany followed Alvin inside and sat on the couch in the living room. He ran upstairs to his room to take a shower and thought about the 1st time he had discovered he was in love with Brittany. Then her reaction when he asked her to be his girl. Her smile played in his mind and how soft her lips felt when they touched for the 1st time. After his shower he got his jeans and a shirt on, and then his cell rang and he answered.

'Yo Brad its Alvin what's up? No we're not interested in going to your make out party. We're going shopping and then coming back here to get some sleep our flight leaves at 8am 2 morrow. NO you can't move it to my house. Now stop asking. I told you no the 1st time you asked and am telling you again. That is none of your business what level I'm at with Brittany. Goodbye Brad see you when we go back to school. I'm hanging up.'

Brittany went in her shower after he came out and he sat on the couch and relaxed. She finished her shower and came up behind him kissing him on the cheek and then he grabbed her and pushed her down to the couch and she giggled.

"Alvin what are you up to? I thought we were going to the mall? Alvin I'm serious. Now let me up."

He let her up and they got in his car and he drove toward the mall. As they drove Brittany put her hand in his lap and he grabbed it smiling.

"Just think tomorrow we'll be in Miami, FL no brothers or sisters driving us crazy. A 5 star hotel and all the attractions Florida has to offer. Brittany about earlier I'm sorry it's just lately my feelings for you have umm changed."

Brittany looked up.

"Changed in what way? Alvin what do you mean by that? Are you dumping me?"

Alvin sighed.

"No Britt of course not. It's just umm the stages I'm going through as a teenager. Umm like holding you in my arms the way we kiss when we're alone makes me want to ooh how am I going to tell you without you whacking me one?"

Brittany scratched her head in confusion.

"Ok you're confusing me. Why would I whack you one?"

When he was about to answer the song by Ciara and Justin came on and Brittany looked as he stared out of the window. Then she asked.

"Alvin what's the matter? I thought you liked this song. I know I do it's my fave Ciara song. We should do a version; I think we'll sound amazing the beat is hot."

He just sighed.

"Yes I still love the song but I don't think it's a good idea for us to do a version especially the way I've been feeling lately running into my bathroom every time we kiss in my room after we do our homework together! Britt do you have any idea what I'm trying to tell you or no? Brittany listen to the song and then think please. Don't make me say it you'll hit me and I won't blame you either."

She put the volume up and then realized what he was talking about. Then she gulped.

"Oh no you don't mean…you want to take it to the next level. But Alvin our religion you know we're dead set against it. Why all of a sudden? You told me you wanted to wait till marriage. Now you're telling me you want to I don't understand how you can even think about it we're teenagers and both know how much trouble we'll be in."

He looked.

"See told you. Now you understand why I don't want to do that song. Yes the beat is hot and we'll sound awesome but my hormones are not easy to control. I don't want to do anything to cause me to hurt you."

She sighed.

"Hurt me? You won't hurt me Alvin you have way more respect for me than to do such a thing to me. I mean yes I think about it but never thought we'd want to at such a young age even if we're chipmunks."

Alvin stared.

"Yes I know that Britt. But I'm just losing control of my hormones a little more each time you're in my room on your back. No matter how much I try to ignore the urge it's still there…and that's why I run to my bathroom. I don't know what to do anymore."

Brittany looked and put her hand on his shoulder as he parked the car.

"Alvin why didn't you just tell me if that's how you've been feeling? I'd understand and not whack you one. I was always wondering why all of a sudden in the middle of us making out you run to your bathroom without saying a word to me? Especially when my shirt slides off and I lay there in just my lingerie. I'm not good at guessing games and would give in to you if you just ask or tell me what is with you. Do you understand? Come on we have to get back to your place and get some sleep so we'll be all rested up for our trip to Miami."

His eyes lit up.

"Are you serious? Or are you just being nice to make me feel better? Well which is it? Brittany?"

She smiled as they got out of the car and walked to the entrance hand in hand. Hmm I need a few things but what first lingerie for bed or a few bikinis for Florida? Which do you think Alvin?"

Alvin looked and sighed.

"Whatever you want to get 1st. I'm buying aren't I? Make your decision Britt please?"

She looked at both stores and he shook his head.

"I'm assuming this is going to take a while. If you don't mind I'll sit."

She grabbed his arm.

"No I think lingerie first. Don't you Alvin and you can help me pick out the sexiest pair too? Since you're the man and I'm just the woman."

Alvin sighed.

"Me in Victoria's Secret? Have you completely lost your mind? Here take my wallet I will not set foot in that store of lady items. "

She dragged him inside.

"I told you no Brittany let me go this is not a place for men to be. Brittany I said let go of my arm I'm not going in there."

He spotted Bradley.

"Now I'm definitely not going in that store. Let me go right this instant Brittany!"

Bradley spotted Alvin trying to leave the store though Brittany held onto his hood on his sweatshirt.

"Yo bro what's up? Can you believe these hot items? Oh can you excuse me for a second my woman calls. Coming baby girl…….make sure its something easily taken off! See you later bro."

Alvin cringed.

"Ill and he says it out loud to. Oh thank you so very much now I'm going to be the laughing stock of the school when we get back from Spring Break! Brittany where did you get to"

Shaun looked.

"Oh bro youre making a big deal out of nothing. Be glad she dragged you in to model for. That's the fun part is to watch as she tries it on and asks your opinion."

Bradley shook his head as Rachel entered the dressing room.

"Oh no the fun part is taking it off before getting busy right Shaun my man. Hey where'd Alvin go? Are you sure he's not umm crooked? He isn't even waiting by the dressing room where Brittany just went in. What is wrong with him?"

Alvin heard that remark and stormed over to where Bradley stood.

"Say that one more time and you won't be able to take anything off of your woman cause I'll hurt you! I am not gay you idiot…..and another thing Chipmunks have a keen sense of hearing and smelling that's why I heard it all the way from where I was sitting. Now shut your mouth and stop making fun of me cause I'm not a sexaholic like you are bro!"

Shaun laughed.

"Whoa I'm walking away before you get hurt Brad. He is not in the mood for jokes obviously. See you when you get back from Florida bro. Coming Kim."

Alvin just walked away.

"Yea Shaun I'll tell you bout it when we get back. Brittany where did you get to hello boyfriend talking here."

She called from the dressing room.

"Right here Alvin…by the pink dressing room. Sorry I didn't tell you but didn't want to interrupt you about to pound Bradley. So did you shut him up or did Shaun?"

Alvin laughed.

"We both did….its alright I'm right by the door if you need me."

Brittany laughed.

"Need you to do what exactly Alvin? All I need you to do is help me choose. Can you handle that or is it too much?"

Alvin responded.

"I can handle you can't I? Why would helping choose be too much for me to handle well?"

She laughed and exited the dressing room.

"What do you think of this one for our 1st night in Florida? Its red and that happens to be your favorite color and also signifies heat and desire? Well should I get it or not?"

His mouth dropped.

"Umm you really look hot in red yes get it and wear it the 1st night we arrive in Florida. Ok Britt can you umm go change it's getting hot in here can you excuse me! I need a drink of ice water!"

She smiled and entered the dressing room to try on a few more and Alvin flew from the shop to a vending machine and bought a Zephyrhills water and gulped it down wiping the sweat from beneath his cap. Then he walked back to the store and saw Brittany by the register. He handed her a $100 bill and she paid for her stuff. Then she looked.

"Alvin are you alright? Your shirt is all wet? Is that sweat or did you spill water on yourself?"

He looked.

"Oh I spilled my water when I opened it. Why you want a sip?"

She smiled and he wiped off the top and handed it to her. She took it from him and took a few sips. Then he put his change back in his wallet and put his wallet in his front pocket. She grabbed his waist after she handed him the water and smiled.

"Oh thank you Alvin; now off to bikinis. I'll need a few."

He sighed.

"Yes I figured that babe. After we're done shopping we'll get a bite to eat at the food court and head back to my place to get some sleep so we'll be refreshed tomorrow morning for our flight to Florida."

She smiled as they entered the bathing suit shop and bought 5 more bikinis. Then after Alvin paid for them he bought some food at the food court for them both. After they were finished eating they drove back to his place and he took Willy out while Brittany changed for bed and headed to his room. After Willy was done for the night Alvin crept upstairs to his room and saw Brittany fast asleep on the opposite side of his bed. He entered his bathroom and got ready for bed. Then he set the alarm, brushed his teeth, and put both his and Brittany's phones on their chargers. He got in the bed next to her and held her close as she shifted her head from his pillow to his chest and he stroked her forehead curled himself up in a ball slept at the bottom of Alvin's bed as he eventually drifted off to sleep after he kissed Brittany's forehead.

"Goodnight Brittany I love you babe see you in the morning."

She opened her eyes and smiled at him as she felt his tight embrace.

"Goodnight Alvin I love you to. See you in the morning."


	3. Chapter 3

Spring Is in the Air

Ch 3

"Spring Break Kickoff pt2"

The next morning Brittany was the 1st one up and took Willy out while Alvin still slept. After Willy was done using the bathroom she took him in to see Alvin by the stove making breakfast for them both. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning Alvin that smells good. I took Willy out already. So what time does our flight leave again?"

He looked up and handed her the plate.

"9:30am; after we eat I'm going to arm the house alarm. Then Jay's older brother is picking us up to take us to the airport. They are also dog sitting for us while we're away. "

They ate their breakfast and Alvin washed the dishes while Brittany cleaned off the table and wiped it down. When they finished straightening up Alvin picked up Willy and he put the code in to arm the house alarm. Justin pulled up and they got in the car. Then he looked and asked.

"So how come you and Britt are going on a separate vacation than the others?"

Alvin sighed.

"Oh so we can be away from our younger brothers and sisters. I love my brothers but they can also be annoying; especially when Britt is over."

Brittany nodded.

"Yes and my sisters drive me crazy when Alvin is over. So I'm glad our parents trust us. I mean we are the eldest."

Justin pulled up to the airport and Willy kissed Alvin and Brittany as they got out of the car. Alvin smiled as Brittany grabbed his waist.

"Thanks Justin see you when we get back. Have a Happy Easter I know we will."

They went through the checkpoint and waited until it was time to board the flight. While they waited Brittany rested her head on Alvin's shoulder and he put his arm behind her head. He spotted a group of fans reading the teen magazine with him, Simon, and Theodore on the cover and turned his hat backward so he didn't get spotted. Brittany looked up and noticed the cover and sighed. Then they were able to board their flight to Florida.

When they arrived at the airport he grabbed their luggage and packed up the trunk of the rental car. He pulled our carefully and Brittany played with the radio as he drove toward their hotel.

The Chipettes latest song came on and she put the volume up as she sang along to it. He smiled at her and listened as she sang along.

"I thought I was bad. You're just as bad as me when I hear one of our songs on the radio I told you it would be a hit even if it can't seem to pass the #2 spot right under us. I am the best."

She rolled her eyes and looked out of the window. As he drove toward the hotel it began to rain and Brittany shook her head.

"Are you serious? Our 1st day here we are stuck in our hotel room? This is not happening to us!! Alvin look out the window its pouring! Not a good way to start off our Spring Break away from our sisters and brothers."

He looked and stared at her.

"Britt will you please relax….the rest of the week will be better! The forecast said Thunder Storms in Florida this morning and the rest of the week sunny and clear. Come on then let's go see our hotel room complete with a view of the ocean."

She sighed as he signed the paper and she signed right under his name. Then he took her hand as they followed the bell hop to the room. Before the bell hop left he turned.

"Mr. Seville or Ms. Miller feel free to call up front for room service and please enjoy your stay at our fine hotel. Have a good day."

Alvin looked and smiled as he handed him a 10 dollar bill as a tip.

"Thank you and we will have a nice day."

The bell boy left the hotel room and Alvin closed the door and put the lock on. Then he saw Brittany by the window looking out disgusted. He sighed and went up behind her and moved her long auburn hair from her shoulder. Then he cracked his knuckles and started to massage her shoulders. She sighed and smiled.

"Ooh that feels nice Alvin darling, but I still hate this lousy weather. The view is so nice from our room to with the waves crashing against the shore. We should be out on the beach lying in the sand catching some rays and me watching you surf. But instead we're stuck in this room watchin the rain pour down. "

Alvin sighed.

"Britt maybe we're stuck inside but without our younger brothers and sisters. We're together that's all that matters to me. Can you at least try to cheer up a little; we're on vacation. Britt please for me. When I see you upset like this I also get upset. Brittany!"

She looked and turned toward him.

"Alvin I'm sorry; I didn't mean to get you upset. I guess I'm just glad we're finally on a vacation without supervision after you proved to Dave you're the responsible one not just Simon. I guess not being able to enjoy the tourist attractions that draw people to this state upsets me. But you are right we are together so I shouldn't be upset."

He smiled and gazed into her ice blue eyes.

"Yes I know the weather sucks right now but like I told you the weather will get better I promise. Can you at least smile when you're in my arms?"

She cracked a smile and kissed him on the lips and he smiled back.

"That's better now I'm not so upset. At least you're smiling."

She giggled.

"Alvin how can I not be happy having a good looking guy like you to hold me in his arms when all his fans can only dream. Not every girl is as lucky as I am right now. Can we get some room service I'm a little hungry and need to get out of these wet clothes from all that rain and you should change to the last thing we need is for you to get sick again."

He laughed.

"You go get changed first and I'll order room service. Then I'll change after you. You're more likely to get sick than I am Britt! Besides I have to check in with my father to let him know we arrived safely."

She smiled and kissed him again. Then she went in her suitcase and took out her jean shorts and a tank top. He watched as she entered the bathroom and dialed Dave's cell.

'Yes dad we arrived safely. How is umm St. Augustine? Miami is not so nice it's pouring and we're stuck in the room. '

Dave sighed.

'It's alright Simon and Jeanette went to the museum with Ms. Miller and dragged Eleanor and Theodore along. I'm in my room going over a few songs I wrote for you 3 for the Squekual. I know you're 16 Alvin, but you're still my son and I want you to check in with me and behave! Don't make me regret letting you and Brittany have a separate vacation! Do I make myself clear young man?'

Alvin sighed.

'Yes Dave crystal clear. I'm going to hang up right now it's starting to lightning; and our room is facing the ocean. I'll talk to you later Alvin out.'

He hung up his cell and shut it off. Then he ordered room service and clicked on the TV. Brittany exited the bathroom and took the remote from him. Then she watched as he went in his suitcase to get dry clothes. As the door closed she sighed and put the guide up to see if there was a movie they could both watch while the rain continued to pour down! Her cell rang and it was Eleanor.

'Hey Ellie wuz^ with you? Oh man I can hear Theodore complaining that he's hungry. You must really be bored to be calling me; it's no better here it's pouring and we're stuck inside watching cable. No of course not he's catholic and completely against that even if it happens to be mating season. What about you and Theo any thing out of the ordinary happened yet? Are you serious not even a French kiss yet? Ellie you two are together a long time and still haven't frenched? What about Simon and Jeanie? Boring like usual; Ellie now that's just mean! It can't be that bad you have to be over exaggerating!'

She sighed.

'Yes I know that Britt but that kind of kiss usually ends up on the bed! I'm too scared to even suggest it I mean they are 16. We're only 15 aren't we a little too young?'

Alvin exited the bathroom and looked.

'Who are you talking to? Oh hey Ellie how's St. Augustine? So we're 16 what is your sister's problem? Oh I see now…well Theo is kind of umm shy she has to tell him he's not that bright.'

Theodore overheard.

'Oh and neither are you Mr. Macho. While you're in Miami basking in the sun we're stuck in St. Augustine bored out of our minds with these boring trips with our big brained brother and Ellie's big brained sister! Not fun at all if you ask me! Besides you have the stupid media saying that both groups have broken up cause you and Brittany aren't with us!! Oh yes a field day not!! Go on click on ET they'll bring it up and you'll also see Dave's interview with the anchorman trying to put the rumor to rest!'

Alvin took the remote from Brittany and clicked on ET and he saw the report.

"What we haven't broken up! Yes you tell him Dave they have their nerve I swear look at this Britt! Theo isn't kidding! Just because we're not with them they assume we have broken up; ooh I really hate the media I swear! Look at this Theodore is even telling the photographer that they are only on vacation! Wow I never knew he had it in him. Whoa check out your baby sister Ellie talk about tough! Of course Simon just walks away with Jeanette! Ooh they are so lucky you and I aren't with them! I'd be telling them off and so would you! Alright the report is over is there a movie on we can watch? Ooh this weather is sickening!'

Brittany saw a bolt of lightning come in the window and gulped.

'Oh man that was too close. Ellie I have to hang up now it's getting really bad out here! I'll call you later and try to enjoy the rest of your vacation and talk to Theodore and make him understand why you back away every time he tries to french you! Love you sis Brittany out!'

She hung up her cell and turned it off then she heard a knock on the door and answered.

"Yes can I help you? Oh why thank you we really appreciate it! What no I will not go on a date with you. I'm not here alone you know; and no we didn't break up! If you'll watch ET you'll see the interview with our manager and Alvin's father David Seville! Who else you think I'm here with?"

Alvin looked by the door and heard Brittany arguing with the guy. Then he walked over to the door and glared.

"Exactly what do you think you're doing? Who else would she be here with? Well what are you waiting for? You bought the food now do us both a favor and stop hitting on Brittany. She is with me and no none of our groups broke up we're just on Spring Break now scram before I report you to the manager! I said scram and put that camera away we're on vacation no publicity!"

He gulped.

"I'm so sorry Alvin I only wanted a picture of you and Brittany together for my scrap book. You are my favorite chipmunk and Brittany has always been my favorite Chipette! Please just once let me take a picture to add to my scrap book all about the Chipmunks and Chipettes!"

Alvin looked.

"I don't think so buddy! I've seen it all you're gonna takeourpicture and then cut me out of it and put yourself in it and tell people you're dating Brittany! Besides we're on vacation no pictures have a nice day bye now! Here's a $20 tip for you to go buy a picture of Brittany and put it in your scrapbook!"

After Alvin pulled the cart inside the room Brittany laughed.

"Alvin that was really mean but actually funny! I guess one of the qualities I fell in love with is your bad boy image! Besides that attitude of yours; you are out spoken when I get messed with how fast you're ready to fight them! Hmm why do they call you a bad boy anyway? You don't seem like one well to me; even if you're always getting yourself into trouble either at school or with your father!"

Alvin smiled slyly.

"Oh really what is a bad boy to you Ms. Bad girl of The Chipettes? Well I'm waiting."

She smiled and gazed into his midnight blue eyes as the rain got heavier and the lightning lit up their hotel room.

"Hmm I don't know you just don't seem the type to be a bad boy in my eyes."

He smiled and gazed into her ice blue eyes.

"Cause nobody is gonnamakea fool of me and make moves on my woman while I'm around. "

Then he wrapped his arms around her and started to kiss her and he felt her hands moving inside his shirt and back out again as they continued to make out with the lightning making their hotel room glow. Then she just smiled as they broke apart. He walked over to the cart and ate the food while he watched TV and then she sat next to him and also ate. When they were finished eating he put his pillow up and lay back watching the movie and she joined him resting her head on his chest while he stroked her forehead gently. Brittany sighed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Oh Alvin it is so good to be away from everyone! Just you and I in a moment like this watching a movie snuggled up to you like this! Me lying next to you as you hold me close and make me feel a sense of security I've never felt before! Me in your arms like this makes me feel so safe that I can…..she yawned and eventually fell asleep on him. He looked down and asked.

"Britt make you feel safe so you can what? Britt hello are you going to answer me Brittany?"

He looked down and saw her fast asleep on him and put the covers over them both holding his cross as his body began to heat up.

'No please not again. I am not going to give in she isn't secure enough to allow us to advance. Help me fight the temptation so I don't hurt her she means to much to me to put pressure on her! When she's ready I will know until then I am not going to give in to this urge!'

The urge finally subsided and he shut the TV off and held her close as he put the pillow back down and fell asleep holding Brittany in his arms. Brittany woke up and looked where his arms were and smiled. But then she felt how hot his body was and gulped. She carefully used her hand and felt his head to see if maybe he was getting sick but all she wiped off was sweat! She quietly got out of the bed and got ready for bed also feeling how hot her body was and gulped.

'Here we go again! Not now when we're alone in this hotel room while its storming outside! First Alvin and now me why is this happening to us? Why all of a sudden am I all heated up when I fall asleep on his chest or why is he like this now? All the time we've been together none of us have gotten like this; but now all of a sudden its becoming a habit! What can I do to prevent myself from setting him off especially him being 16 and at the peak of his changes! Not only will Dave know but so will Ms. Miller and we'll end up grounded! Maybe it's in my mind….what to do? I can't not sleep with him and sleep on the couch he'll know something is wrong and wanna know what it is! I just don't know anymore!'

Alvin woke up and looked on the side where Brittany slept and didn't see her. Then he looked at the bathroom door and saw the light on still seeing the lightning flashing through their window. He walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Britt are you alright in there? Brittany what's the matter and why is the sink running? Brittany? Are you going to open the door? Brittany?"

He looked on the floor and saw the book Brittany was reading. Then he read the title.

'How a girl knows when the time is right? The signs to look for to know when you're ready to explore intimacy in a relationship? What the body sends to your brain. How do you know he's the right one? The signs to look for.'

He read it and sighed to see the chapter she was on and looked at the bathroom door still closed. He heard the door knob turn and put it back on the floor where he found it. She exited the bathroom.

"Oh sorry Alvin I didn't mean to take so long. The bathroom is free now you can get ready for bed I'm going back to sleep. "

She waited until the bathroom door closed and picked up her book from the floor and walked over to the bed and put it away in her drawer on the side she slept on. While he was in the bathroom she looked on the side where he slept and noticed the sweat stain and also felt the pillow. She heard the bathroom door knob turn and shut the light off pretending she had fallen back to sleep.

He exited the bathroom and got in the bed and looked at Brittany's side of the bed and saw her eyes closed. He shook his head and got under the covers next to her and drifted off to sleep because he was still tired. She opened her eyes and looked where his side was and shook him.

"Alvin are you asleep? Alvin do I at least get a goodnight kiss? Alvin aren't you going to kiss me goodnight?"

When he didn't budge she opened her book and read.

'If your partner doesn't kiss you that often then intimacy is nowhere in your relationship give it more time.'

Being upset she closed her book and put it away in the drawer turned away from Alvin and falls asleep. He opens his eyes and turns around to see Brittany asleep and puts the comforter over her and kisses her on the cheek.

"Goodnight Britt I love you. See you in the morning. You want affection that's all you had to ask instead of turning to some stupid book that has nothing to do with us. Now you'll see if we're ready to have an intimate relationship or not and you will be surprised mark my words."

He wrapped his arms around her and drifted off to sleep. Brittany felt his arms around her and smiled as she snuggled up to him and closed her eyes falling asleep once again feeling secure as it continued to storm outside.


	4. Chapter 4

Spring is in the Air

Ch4

"Spring Break Kickoff pt3"

In St. Augustine Theodore sighed and listened as Simon and Jeanette planned their activity for the day and shook his head.

"Ellie can you believe this we are on vacation and all they can think of is boring things to do. Does it ever fail? Why didn't Alvin ask us to join him and Brittany this is just boring."

Eleanor looked.

"Because they barely spend time alone Teddy. I mean face it we spend a lot more time together than they do. Why don't we go ask Dave and Ms. Miller if we can skip the museum and lay out on the beach? What do you say; unless you rather sit and be bored out of your mind on another trip with those 2?"

He sighed and felt Eleanor pull his arm.

"Ok I'm coming. I'm telling you they're going to say no. Ok fine I'll try but no promises."

He entered Dave's hotel room and Dave looked up from his newspaper.

"Yes Theodore can I help you?"

He sighed.

"Is it possible for Ellie and me to umm skip a trip with Simon and Jeanie today and go lay out on the beach? I mean Dave yes he's my older brother but I'm 16 and not a child and definitely not interested in another boring trip. Oh please Dave."

Dave looked and smiled.

"Very well Theodore just go tell Simon so he doesn't think you disappeared on them. Here are the keys to the other rental car drive safely son…and check in. Have fun you two. Oh Theodore do you need any money?"

He thought for a minute.

"Just $20 extra for gas; but that's all. Oh thank you Dave see you in a few hours. Yes I know I'll check in."

Theodore took the keys and exited Dave's room where Ellie stood waiting.

"Well he said it was alright. Let's go tell McBorington. He also gave me the keys to his rental car."

She smiled and followed Theodore to where Simon and Jeanette were still talking and he looked.

"Oh Simon excuse me please. Ellie and I are going to lie out on the beach instead of going with you and Jeanie. You know so you and Jeanette can spend some time alone without us tagging along. Just thought I'd let you know so you didn't think I disappeared."

Simon smiled and sighed with relief.

"OK Theo no problem just drive safely we're not in California we're in Florida. See you 2 later bye now."

Jeanette smiled at Simon.

"Oh finally we can spend time alone without them tagging along and complaining."

Simon smiled.

"Yes I know now I know how Alvin feels and can understand why he asked Dave to let them go on a separate vacation than us. Well shall we?"

He took Jeanette's hand and they walked out to the car. Then he opened the door for her on the passenger side and she got in. Then he carefully pulled out and drove toward the museum as she rested her head on his shoulder.

In the meantime Theodore waited on the bed as Eleanor got her bathing suit on and sighed staring at the huge sweat stain where he slept last night and shook his head. Then he dialed Alvin's cell.

'Come on bro pick up please. I need advice.'

Back in Miami Alvin saw his cell flashing and clicked the light on by his side of the bed and checked his caller id as Brittany still slept soundly.

'Yes Theo what is it? Man you woke me up its only 7:30am. Why are you freaking out because of a sweat stain on the bed? I told you a million times its part of our changes. No you're not too young to have those feelings we're chipmunks bro and start mating at 1. I can't help you with that you have to talk to Eleanor and explain instead of avoiding her.'

Theo sighed.

'I'm not avoiding her Alvin she is avoiding me. She left a huge gap between us last night when I tried to kiss her goodnight. I just don't know what is going on with her. Now she said she wants to lie out on the beach instead of being with Simon and Jeanette. You know how it is on the beach. Even with you; when you're on the beach you end up making out with Brittany on the towel. We haven't even French kissed yet. It's like she's afraid of me or something.'

Eleanor exited the bathroom and overheard the conversation Theodore was having with Alvin and stayed hidden. Theodore looked up and shook his head still talking.

'She wants affection and I'm showing it now and she's avoiding me. It's just hopeless. What am I supposed to do?'

Alvin looked where Brittany was still asleep.

'Theo calm down maybe she's afraid that if you kiss like that you'll end up on the bed. Theo come on now she didn't stop loving you now you're acting ridiculous. I told you to talk to her and let her know how the way she's acting is making you feel. Theodore listen to yourself. Eleanor loves nobody else but you and is just a little nervous it's normal. Theo pull yourself together and talk to your girlfriend and stop thinking like that. I mean it…Theodore.'

He sighed.

'Fine Alvin I'll try and talk to her. Thanks for listening I tried to talk to Simon and he ignored me like usual. Maybe you are right especially the way the girls speak on the squad maybe that's why she's acting the way she is. Ok I'll let you go now. Sorry for waking you up and have fun. Theodore out.'

Alvin sighed.

'You're welcome Theo that's what elder brothers are for. See you after Spring Break bye now. Alvin out.'

He hung up his cell and shut the light off and drifted back off to sleep.

Eleanor saw Theodore and smiled. Then she sat on the bed and watched as Theodore entered the bathroom to get his swim trunks on. Then she packed their beach bag and went in her suitcase to find the sun block. She found it and put it under their towels and dry clothes so they could go out for dinner after the beach. Theodore exited the bathroom and saw Eleanor packing the beach bag. Then he grabbed her waist and kissed her on the neck.

She giggled.

"Theo stop that it tickles. What are you up to? Ok I'm sorry for acting the way I have. I'm just nervous the last time we shared a room we were just friends and now we're boyfriend and girlfriend. It's just my feelings for you have suddenly changed and not in a bad way either."

He smiled slyly.

"Oh really changed in what way exactly? I'm listening sweetheart."

She sighed.

"The same way yours have changed toward me causing you to sweat at night when I sleep next to you. But we haven't even French kissed yet that's why I was afraid to tell you how I've been feeling lately. Oh Theo can you ever forgive me I'm so sorry. I could never stop loving you; you're my everything."

He smiled and kissed her on the cheek.

"So are you my everything Ellie. I'm just glad we had this conversation my brother was right. So shall we get to the beach or would you rather stay in?"

She shook her head and took his hand as he grabbed their beach bag. Then he locked their hotel room door and they headed to Dave's rental car. He put the bag in the trunk and opened the passenger side for Eleanor. Then he pulled out carefully and drove toward the beach. As he drove Eleanor played with the radio and their latest song came on and she smiled as she rested her head on him. Then she put her hand on his lap and he held it smiling.

"I love you so much Eleanor that I just can't find the words to tell you how much. Well here we are the beach. Let me find a spot to park the car. "

He parked the car and took her hand. Then he took the beach bag from the trunk and put the alarm on. They found a spot and he put the towel down and put the umbrella up. Then he lay on his back with his shades on and she looked.

"Aren't you going to put some sun block on? The sun is brutal."

He smiled up at her.

"I already put some on before we left. But I see somebody else who needs to put some on before she gets burnt. Here Ellie let me put it on for you."

She smiled and sat down as he sat up and put the sun block on his hands and rubbed it into her soft skin. She sighed.

"Oh Theo you have firm hands. You really must be working out; that feels so nice. Thank you I'm going in the water. Are you going to join me or no?"

He took off his shirt and ran after Eleanor as she ran toward the water and grabbed her from behind and threw her in the water causing her to laugh.

"Oh no you didn't just do that! You're very sneaky but you're all mine. I can be sneaky to."

He swam away and she swam after him and grabbed him dunking him under and he laughed as she smiled at him.

"Yes you can be sneaky to. I can see that; but I'm more sneaky than you."

Juliet swam by them and he slanted his eyes in anger as she laughed.

"Oh my you must be desperate dating that chubby little snob. No where near as pretty as I am. Too bad you lucked out and I dumped you Theeble."

He looked and grabbed Eleanor by the waist saying.

"You're not pretty either and my name is Theodore not Theeble! Learn how to pronounce people's names will you! Any way I'm glad you dumped me; what would I care anyway I have Eleanor and am happy now. At least she's prettier than you and doesn't use me to get to my stupid older brother Alvin! Which by the way he loves no body else but Eleanor's sister Brittany! So do me a favor and leave me alone! I'm on vacation with my girl!"

Juliet laughed and tripped Eleanor almost making her lose her balance but Theodore caught her.

Eleanor's face turned red.

"Ooh I hate that little blonde baby! Let me at her I'll teach her a lesson she'll never forget! She is messing with the wrong one and needs to be taught a lesson!"

Theodore grabbed her.

"Let her go she's not worth it for you to waste your strength on her. Ellie you have me why should you want to fight a loser like that and mess up our vacation hmm."

She sighed and wrapped her arms around him.

"Yes you are right but I'm like my sister and hate when other girls mess with you. It's so peaceful out here. I'm so glad we are able to go somewhere without being bored out of our minds. Can we go lay out in the sun now I need a tan and am also hungry."

Theodore laughed.

"Sure come on then you go lay down I'll go get our food."

She smiled as they headed back to their towel and he dried off. He grabbed his wallet and she put her shades on and lay back reading her Twilight book.

"Don't be too long Teddy. I'll be reading until you come back. You remind me so much of Edward it's not even funny."

He laughed.

"Ok if you say so. I won't be too long don't miss me too much!"

He headed to the snack bar and ordered their food. Then he sat down and waited until the food was ready. He sipped his root beer and looked at the walls sighing. Their food was ready and he grabbed it after he paid for it.

"Thank you again and have a nice day Mr. Seville. It's so nice of a rock star to finally come to this little town of Florida nobody seems interested in."

Theodore smiled.

"You're welcome and thank you again. Just don't say it to loud I don't need to get mobbed while I'm on vacation and spend the rest in a hospital. Besides my girl is waiting for me back on the beach. Bye."

He walked back over to where Eleanor was waiting and she sat up and helped him with the food after she put her book mark in her book and put it down.

"Oh thank you Teddy. What is it with you and Alvin with the root beer? Do you drink anything else?"

He laughed.

"Yes we do but I was in the mood for root beer and got you lemonade. I also got both of us a bottle of water. You're welcome that's what boyfriends are for."

She smiled and looked at him.

"Yes and mine is the best one to. I love you so much my Teddy bear."

They ate their lunch in silence and then after they were done eating he threw out their garbage and put his shades back on and lay back watching as Eleanor read her book in silence.

Back at the museum Jeanette smiled as Simon held her waist while they looked at the exhibits. He smiled ad kissed her on the cheek.

"So what do you want to do next? Whatever you want to do we can I won't mind at all."

She smiled and sighed.

"I don't really know. I mean we've been to almost all the museums here and I don't want to bother Ellie and Theo they're on the beach. I'm out of ideas."

He thought for a second.

"Hmm maybe we can go to the zoo and then get a bite to eat. If you're up to it that is?"

She smiled and nodded her head.

"Sure the zoo sounds fun."

He took her hand and they got back in the car as he drove toward the zoo. Then he looked at his watch.

"Oh let me check in with my father. I'm going to let him know we're going to the zoo."

She smiled and rested her head on him as he drove toward the zoo playing with the radio. He picked up his cell and called Dave.

'Hey Dave just checking in with you. Yes it was peaceful without Theodore and Eleanor. We're heading to the zoo. Ok Dave talk to you later also make sure you tell Ms. Miller Jeanie left her cell at our room cause it's dead. Ok bye Dave. Simon out.'

Back in Miami Brittany and Alvin were at TY Park in the swim lagoon. He sat on the chair and put his shades on catching some rays. Brittany looked.

"Are you going to lie there all day? Alvin don't you want to go swimming with me? Come on the water is just right and our session at Castaway Island isn't for another 30 minutes."

Alvin laughed.

"I just got done eating nachos I'll go in later go in and enjoy yourself. Brittany stop pulling on me I'm going to fall. Brittany I said stop!"

She walked away and dived in and swam around in 5feet when a guy was flirting with her.

"Hey there Hot Stuff you're a great swimmer. You remind me of the hot lead singer of The Chipettes! I don't think I've seen you around here before?"

She looked and sighed.

"No you haven't I'm on vacation from California. Oh no you must have me mistaken for somebody else Brittany Miller wouldn't be here in the open like this. My friends in school also tell me I look just like her. What are you looking at?"

He stared at her neck and saw the chain with the A and looked suspiciously.

"If you're not Brittany then why do you have a necklace like she does with that A on it? You have her eyes, her body and hot looks!"

She sighed as she did a back stroke.

"Oh because my boyfriend's name also starts with an A like hers but my man's name is Albert. We're on vacation and happen to be close friends of Brittany and Alvin's we go to the same school. They are actually down to earth when you get to know them. Actually all 6 of them are really cool. Not so conceited as people make them seem. Can you excuse me for a minute?"

She swam away and went back to where Alvin was still lying down.

"Alvin will you please come in there's a guy hitting on me. He thinks I'm Brittany Miller but I told him that I'm not; just a close friend of hers and Alvin's. Oh if he asks what your name is tell him Albert."

He looked.

"Albert are you serious? Where did you come up with a name like that? Couldn't you just say Al? What am I going to do with you Britt? Ok if my name is Albert what's yours?"

She looked.

"Umm Tiffany."

He sighed.

"Ok if you say so. I'm coming. Go on I'll be right in. Let me throw away our trash."

She kissed him and dived back in and swam around. Then Alvin dived in and grabbed her from behind when she came back up for air. She giggled.

"Stop that you're tickling me. I said stop it. Why I oughtta dunk you under. Ha ha slow poke come and catch me I'm faster than you!"

He came back up and swam after her and grabbed her once again.

"You were saying now who is the faster one? Now where's the guy that was hitting on you?"

She saw him coming and pointed.

"That good looking one with the black hair and build to die for…j/k you know no one is finer than you. Here he comes try and be nice you hot head."

He heard one of their songs come on and smiled looking at her.

"Whatever you do don't sing he'll know it's you do I make myself clear? Are you listening to me?"

She smiled as he held her waist while he leaned against the side of the pool.

"Yes loud and clear darling. That goes for you to."

He just sighed and continued to hold her waist as the guy that was talking to her earlier approached them.

"Oh you must be Albert. I was just telling your girl here that she's hot like Brittany Miller of The Chipettes and looks just like her with the same necklace she wears. So what brings you here to Florida? California is so much more awesome than this boring old state. Sorry I didn't introduce myself I'm Nick and that beautiful girl is my woman Susie. Susie come over here and meet somebody."

Alvin watched as Nick's girl swam toward them and gulped.

"Oh no Britt we have to get out of here that's my ex Susie she'll blow our cover. Besides we have our session at Castaway Island starting. Come on tell him we have to go or I'll get mobbed and so will you?"

She recognized Susie and glared.

"You went with that blonde before we got together? What exactly were you thinking? Alright Alvin we'll go calm down. Uh oh we have a problem they are going to the same session as us! What are we going to do?"

He sighed.

"Try to avoid them if we can and if she asks I'll just tell her she has me mixed up with somebody else. Come on then."

They got out of the pool and she took his hand as they walked over to Castaway Island behind them Nick yelled.

"Hey Albert wait up we're going to the same session as you two. This is my girl Susie."

Alvin stopped and shook his head. Then Brittany also shook her head. Susie looked and put her hand out to shake.

"Hey Albert I'm Susie and this hunk right here is my man Nick so much better than my ex that loser Alvin from the Chipmunks. After I dumped his stuck up ass I moved to Florida and met this wonderful guy! And your girlfriend's name is; I didn't catch it."

Brittany looked and shook her hand trying to hold in the anger.

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself I'm Tiffany and Albert and I are here on vacation from California. We happen to be close friends of Brittany and Alvin and they don't seem stuck up. We chill with them every weekend and of course in school when they're not on tour. Don't mind Albert he's just impatient to go on the slides."

Alvin looked.

"Oh yes very impatient indeed Tiffany can we move a little faster please? Ah hem Tiffany let's go already!"

She saw the anger in his face and looked.

"Umm can you excuse us; Albert will you wait up for me! Wow he is really impatient to get on those slides."

He stormed off and she grabbed his waist. Looking around to make sure they weren't close to them.

"Alvin I'm sorry. Stop being mad at me please. I had no idea she was your ex that broke your heart!"

He sighed.

"Its alright Britt sorry about storming off like that but if I didn't get away from her my mouth would've gone off on her and we'd be discovered. I'll give her loser! She has her nerve saying that! What do I care anymore I have you don't I. Come on then let's go on the big red one."

They got in line and she rested her head on his shoulder sighing.

"Still so muscular and all mine. I'm so lucky to be your girl. I love you so much and am having so much fun! I'm so glad you talked your father and my stepmother into letting us come here. "

He smiled.

"I am the best aren't I? Can you let me go now only one person at a time on the slide I'll meet you at the bottom? Britt please."

She let him go and watched as he went down the slide and laughed when he tripped. Then she got on and slid down laughing as she ended up at the bottom. He looked at her and smiled.

"What is so funny? I did that on purpose that's how much you know. Let's go on the yellow one now."

She smiled and looked.

"Fine but I go 1st this time where are your manners young man? Aren't ladies always first?"

He laughed.

"Very funny! Fine then you go 1st Talk about pushy!"

Nick appeared behind Alvin and tapped him.

"Yo Albert so what do you think about castaway Island?"

He watched as Brittany slid down and laughed as she made it to the bottom and fell down.

"Oh it's cool and a lot of fun! Sorry can't chat it's my turn talk to you later."

He waited till she moved and slid down the yellow one and laughed when he hit the bottom. She grabbed him from behind and pushed him down in the water gently.

"Were you laughing at me when I hit my knee Alvin were you?"

He laughed and pushed her down.

"Yes I was what are you going to do about it then? Hmm Britt?"

Nick appeared behind him and he looked.

"Well Tiff what are you going to do about it? I'm waiting."

She laughed.

"Ok I give let me up please. Please you're hurting me with your claws! Albert!"

He realized his claws were out and let her up.

"I'm sorry sometimes I don't know my own strength are you alright?"

She got up and looked at the claw marks in her arm.

"I'll survive! You better calm yourself buddy! Those claws will give you away! What am I going to do with you; you're so impossible sometimes I swear!"

He ran after her as she stormed off toward the chairs and sat down.

"Brittany I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you! Please don't stay mad at me!"

She looked and saw Nick trying to signal him mouthing. Tiffany he's right behind you.

He understood and turned around.

"Hey umm her middle name is Brittany! Ok fine you caught me it is who you thought it was. Sorry bout that. I just don't want to be spotted or we'll both get mobbed! I'm Alvin and that is Brittany. But you already knew that huh."

He looked and stared.

"Yes because there aren't that many chipmunks that look exactly like you or her. Its alright I'm a huge fan of both of your groups no matter how Susie trash talks you! Just a little surprised I guess because the other 4 aren't with you two. Oh by the way can you clear something up for me please."

Alvin looked.

"It depends on what it is."

Nick stared.

"Who is the older brother you or Simon and is it true that Theodore is a lot younger than you and Simon?"

Alvin looked as he held Brittany's waist.

"I'm the eldest and Theodore is the same age as Simon and I just 10 minutes younger than me and 5 minutes younger than Simon. Same thing with Brittany and her sisters but she's a month younger than me. I just turned 16 and she'll be 16 in May."

Susie looked.

"I knew it was you I'll give you Albert please Alvin how stupid do you think I really am? That's why I called you a loser so you would admit who you are. I can see you moved on and found somebody new. I dumped you because you were nothing but a flirt and I couldn't take it anymore but I'm still a fan. What surprises me is she's a female chipmunk! But that's cool where are the others?"

Brittany answered.

"Oh in St. Augustine. We're not much into culture like Simon and Jeanette. What am I saying neither are Theodore and Eleanor but we needed to get away from them. No matter it's really nice here in Florida. So shall we enjoy the rest of our session?"

The 4 of them went back in line and went on the slides laughing as each of them fell because they were so dizzy! After the session ended Alvin looked at his watch.

"Well we have to be going. Nice hanging with you 2 even you Susie. Also thanks for not blowing our cover."

They exited and entered the bathrooms to change into dry clothes. When they were finished they went to the car and he pulled out carefully.

"So where do you want to go for dinner? Or do you want to go back to the hotel and take showers and then decide it's up to you."

She thought for a minute.

"Hmm how bout Italian; but I think it's better if we take our showers to get the chlorine off our bodies then we can go out for dinner."

He smiled.

"Alright then Italian it is. We'll go back to our room and get ready and then we'll go out. Whatever you say Britt babe. It's only 4pm in the afternoon anyway and no restaurant opens till like 7pm."

She smiled and rested her head on him as they drove back to the hotel.

Back in St. Augustine Theodore stared at Eleanor reading her book and sighed. She looked up from her book and asked.

"Theo what's the matter? Am I getting on your nerves because I'm reading and ignoring you?"

He looked.

"What makes you think that? Just because I'm lying here and watching you read and you're not even paying attention to me? Well yes I am aggravated you've been reading that book since 2:30pm and not as much as looking at me. I wish I knew what were you so afraid of me for? You want affection and yet you aren't even looking at me. Fine then be like that see if I care; your problem is you listen to those girls on your squad too much and it makes you fear me cause they got dumped after they surrendered and you're afraid if we kiss you'll end up like them anyway fine go back to your book I'm going for a swim."

He stormed off to the water and she looked.

"Theodore it's not like that at all. I thought you understood Theodore don't do this to me I'm sorry!"

In the meantime as Simon and Jeanette walked in the zoo she looked.

"Oh where are we going for dinner tonight? I'm in the mood for umm Chinese food. We haven't had that in a while."

He smiled.

"Fine then we'll go out for Chinese food after the zoo my precious Jeanie. I was thinking what Alvin said to me awhile back. Is it true you feel neglected when you're over and I'm too busy studying to realize you're there? Be honest with me I won't get mad I promise."

She sighed.

"Yes it is true I do feel neglected sometimes but also understand you want to keep your 4.0 average. But also wish you'd show me some type of acknowledgement so I would understand a little more! I love you so much and would never do anything to cause you to fail in the count of me."

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and removed her glasses after he took off his own.

"Well if that's the case starting right now that will all change I also love you my precious. I will pay more attention to you then my studies when you're over."

She smiled as his lips moved closer to hers. Then she also wrapped her arms around him as their lips met and their tongues touched. As they made out she moved her hands on his back and the kiss lasted almost 30 minutes until the water fountain splashed them because of the wind was blowing. They broke apart and she smiled.

"Oh my that felt so right. You're definitely a good kisser and that was our 1st French kiss. I love you so much Simon. You're not dull at all and all mine."

He smiled and took her hand as they continued to walk through the zoo. When they finished walking through the zoo they got back in the car and he drove toward the Chinese restaurant. The waitress seated them and she giggled.

"Oh Simon you still have my lipstick on your mouth and people are staring. Why don't you go wash it off and then we can order. What are you drinking in the meantime?"

He looked and responded.

"Root beer with very little ice. I'll be right back don't miss me too much."

She watched as he headed to the men's room and sighed while she sipped her water. Then she ordered their drinks and looked at the menu to decide on what she wanted to eat. After she decided he returned to his seat and smiled at her.

"So did you decide yet? I'm getting Sesame chicken and Egg Drop Soup. "

She smiled.

"That sounds good I'll have the same thing you are. I always wanted to try it but Ms. Miller is so strict with our food it's not even funny."

He ordered their food and their soup came and they ate in silence.

Back at the beach Eleanor stared at Theodore swimming in the ocean and sighed.

'Brittany is right I have to stop being like this with him before I lose him. Let me go talk to him and calm him down.'

She got up off the towel and swam after Theodore and grabbed him from behind.

"Theo I'm sorry please don't stay angry at me. You are right I do listen to the girls on our squad but should know better that you're not like them. Can you ever forgive me? I really do love you so much and don't want to lose you because of my stupid friends. Can we leave the beach and go out for dinner please?"

He smiled and grabbed her by the waist as he turned toward her. Then he lifted her chin and brushed his hand by her cheek gazing into her soft brown eyes. Her eyes gazed into his green eyes and she watched as his lips moved closer to hers and accepted wrapping her arms around him. Then their tongues touched and he picked her up and pushed her down to their towel continuing to make out with her. Her hands moved along his back. It started to rain and she looked up and he felt the rain drops on his back and broke apart from her.

"Oh man its raining we have to get back to the hotel it's lightning to. Eleanor help me clean up so we can get to the car."

They cleaned up and he put two towels down on the seats and threw the beach bag in the trunk. Then he got in and pulled out and drove toward the hotel. When they pulled up the Valet parked the car and he grabbed her hand and they ran back to their hotel room. He locked the door and she looked.

"Whoa that was close. You are definitely some kisser Theodore and you're all mine. I guess we're stuck inside and can't go out for dinner after all."

He looked and smiled.

"Not necessarily depending on what you're in the mood for. If you're in the mood for Italian we can't leave till 7pm anyway and it should stop raining by then. It's only slight thunderstorms this afternoon nothing too serious. We can always catch up on our making out since we've been together a long time and just kissed today."

She smiled as she entered the bathroom and put on her jean shorts and her tank top. Then she brushed out her hair and put it in her pigtails. When she was finished he entered the bathroom and also put on his shorts and his green muscle shirt. Eleanor lay on the bed and stared up at the ceiling. Then she watched as he exited the bathroom and joined her on the bed. They smiled at one another and their lips met once again. She moved her hands inside his shirt and back out again to his back as they continued to make out passionately on the bed. Theodore's hands moved from the side and to her tank top sliding the straps down and she lifted her arms up as he slid it off over her head. She also took off his shirt and traced the lines in his chest causing him to sigh. His hands moved to her jean short s and he slid them off moving his hands up her thighs and back to her chest. Her hands moved to his jean shorts and he was in his boxers still kissing her passionately.

She felt his lips move from hers and to her arch causing her to sigh and down to her stomach. His cell rang and he answered.

'Yes Dave we're back in our room it started to rain so we had to come back inside. No we're going out for dinner in a few hours because the restaurant doesn't open till 7pm. But thanks for asking; yes I know our curfew is at 11pm. Oh Simon and Jeanie went out for dinner he text me and told me. Alright Dave bye Theodore out.'

He hung up his cell and smiled at Eleanor.

"Whew that was too close. Are you alright sweetheart?"

She smiled as she rested her head on his chest.

"Yes I'm fine that was an intense make out session. I never thought you had in you to kiss with so much passion! You're so full of surprises. Can we take a nap until like 6:30pm I'm a little tired from all that sun? Aren't you?"

He smiled and reached over to where the alarm was and set it for 6:30pm. Then he stroked her forehead gently until she fell asleep on his chest. He smiled and threw the light sheet over them and also drifted off to sleep holding her close.

Back in Miami.

They took their showers and Alvin pulled the bed down as the rain came down again.

"Lucky for us our reservations aren't until 7:30pm. I'm so exhausted and think we should take a nap we had a lot of sun. Are you still reading that stupid book that has nothing to do with us! Britt who told you to read that book if I may ask?"

She sighed as they both lay down.

"My friend Shelly because after she read that book her and Tyrone had an intimate relationship and it brought them closer. I guess I thought it would be a good idea and give me some knowledge on how a couple gets to that level. But obviously I read it and none of the signs we're ready are in our relationship. I mean I can wait as long as you want me to but still wonder how it would feel if we ever get there."

He shook his head and looked at her.

"Britt that is about humans we're chipmunks they are two completely different subjects and every sign we're ready is there even though you don't realize it. I can assure you of that but you are in a rush and it happens when you least expect it! No guy likes to be pushed or getting hints! He knows what she wants but won't give in because she is pushing him too hard! Does that remind you of somebody? Hmm?"

She looked.

"Me I'm pushing you. Oh Alvin I didn't know is that why you've been so upset at me lately? Can you ever forgive me? I guess I listen to my friends too much and push you away without realizing it! Is that why for the passed week you haven't kissed me goodnight?"

He nodded and smiled at her.

"Yes that is the reason. I told you not to pressure me and that's all you've been doing! So what we haven't made love yet it's no big deal. We have something they don't and it's true love. When you least expect it we will but if you keep on bringing it up you're gonna tick me off and it never will happen kabish!"

She sighed as he turned away from her and drifted off to sleep. Then she also lies down and also fell asleep thinking about what Alvin was saying. He looked at where she slept and smiled. Then he set the alarm and turned toward Brittany asleep and wrapped his arms around her. She snuggled up to him and sighed. Then he kissed her and she accepted without hesitation moving her hands from her side and to his back. She smiled up at him as they kissed passionately and felt his hands moving up her thighs causing her to sigh….His lips moved from hers and down her arch to her stomach. She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Oh Alvin I so miss these make out sessions. Sorry I turned to that stupid book and put so much pressure on you. You are right that book isn't for chipmunks just for humans. I love you so much and hope when we do get to that intimate part of our relationship it lasts….for more than 15 minutes."

He laughed.

"15 minutes that's all. Ok now that is just weird…it'll last believe me longer than you'd ever know. Brittany?"

He looked and seen that she had fallen asleep on him and smiled stroking her forehead gently and then drifted off to sleep holding her in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Spring Is in the Air

Ch 5

"Spring Break Kickoff pt4"

Around 6:15pm Theodore woke up and got ready for dinner. Then when he was ready he woke Eleanor up. She smiled up at him and stared.

"I'm so glad we finally frenched. I just never imagined you such a good kisser till tonight. I'm so glad we're together and in St. Augustine away from all that craziness with our fans and the paparazzi. It feels so good actually being able to relax without performing."

He nodded and watched as she entered the bathroom to get dressed. He brushed his hair and sprayed his cologne on. Then he grabbed his wallet and put it in his pants pocket. Eleanor exited the bathroom and grabbed his waist smiling. Then she fixed his chain and kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush. Then she asked.

"What does that horn on the other chain mean if you don't mind me asking? I never noticed it until tonight. "

He smiled as he grabbed her hands by his waist.

"It's an Italian horn…our father gave it to us when we turned 13. Oh you never knew Dave was Italian; it's alright. You know now. Shall we be going to dinner now sweet heart?"

She smiled and took his arm as they exited the hotel room and went out to the front entrance to wait for the valet to bring Dave's car. After the car came to the front Theodore opened the passenger door for Eleanor and she got in. Then he also got in on the driver's side and pulled out carefully using the GPS to give him the directions to the restaurant. Eleanor put her hand on his lap and he took it as he drove toward the restaurant. They pulled up and he took her hand after he put the alarm on the car and opened the door for her. They made their way to the desk and he looked.

"Reservations for Seville at 7:30pm a party of yes a booth definitely. We'd like our privacy we are on vacation. Thank you."

The waitress came to the desk and escorted them to their table. Two fans noticed Theodore and stared.

"Is that Theodore of The Chipmunks and Eleanor of The Chipettes that just passed us or am I seeing things?"

Another person sitting at the table looked and stared.

"Na it couldn't be. I think you're too excited about being able to go to The Chipmunks concert the night school gets out and are seeing things. He never goes anywhere without his brothers, her sisters, and of course their body guards. Let's just eat and stop looking at that booth we're drawing attention. They're just a normal teenage couple like us that are out having dinner not a huge rock star. Tara stop looking over there the guy is giving you a dirty look. Where are you going? Tara get back here. I don't believe this Terrence just order our appetizers while I go grab my girlfriend before she makes a fool of herself."

Joseph ran after Tara and grabbed her waist. Theodore sipped his soda and looked up. Then Tara took a deep breath and asked.

"Sorry to disturb you; but you look very familiar to me and was wondering if I can ask you a question?"

Eleanor looked up and sighed as she sipped her water. Then Theodore looked up.

"It depends on what the question is. We're really not from around here and on vacation."

She looked.

"By any chance are you and your girlfriend Theodore from The Chipmunks and Eleanor from The Chipettes? I mean you look just like them and I'm overjoyed that I actually get to go the concert the last day of school at The Orpheum Theatre to kickoff their summer tour. If you're not I'm sorry for bothering you."

Theodore looked at Eleanor and she nodded. Then he spoke.

"Yes I am Theodore and that is Eleanor and you're not bothering us. Can we help you in any other way but answering that question?"

She smiled and looked.

"Oh wow this is so cool you two happen to be my favorites and my boyfriend has a crush on Brittany. Can I please have an autograph if you don't mind it'll mean a lot to me and my sister? She is in love with you Theodore."

Eleanor laughed.

"Oh he does; well he better not act like it at our concert Alvin gets real jealous when her fans drool over her!"

Theodore looked.

"Oh what about me am I chopped liver? Alvin isn't the only one who gets jealous when your fans drool over you 3 especially the guys so do I and Simon! Just like you 3 get jealous when our fans drool over us!"

Eleanor sighed.

"I'm sorry Teddy bear please don't stay angry at me I didn't mean it that way I was just talking to her boyfriend. I never said you didn't get jealous! Of course we'll sign our albums for you and your sister and will see you at the concert!"

Tara handed them both the CD and they both signed their autographs and handed the CDs back to her. They both hugged her and she cried with joy. Then they made their way back to their table and Eleanor looked over the menu. She looked up from her menu and watched as Theodore ate the calamari. Then she stared at it.

"Umm Teddy what is that you're eating? It looks really good can I try some? I'll give you one of my mozzarella sticks if you let me have a piece?"

He looked up and smiled. Then he dipped a piece in the sauce and gave her a bite of it. She smiled.

"Ooh that tastes really good but it has umm legs. Exactly what is it if I may ask?"

He swallowed his and responded.

"Its calamari; the Italian word for squid."

She looked but still ate it without really caring. They both ordered Eggplant Parmigiana and a side of salad. As they ate she watched as he used his fork to spin the spaghetti on the spoon and stuck it in his mouth. She tried to do the same thing and kept on dropping it back on the plate. He swallowed his spaghetti and laughed.

"Ellie sweetie you don't have to be like me. Eat your spaghetti the way you normally do I won't be mad. How bout we catch a movie after dinner to close the night?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Hmm how bout a romance it'll be the best way to close a romantic night like today by watching a romantic movie don't you think?"

He smiled after he finished eating and nodded. Then the waitress bought the bill and he used his credit card.

"I was thinking more of a drive-in movie because there happens to be a romance playing at 9:00pmWhat do you say?"

She smiled and nodded as she watched him sign the receipt.

"That sounds like a good idea. We've never been to one of those before because you never really drove till you turned 151/2. Exactly what do we do in a drive-in movie except watch the movie on the screen?"

He gulped.

"Oh nothing just sit back and watch the movie as I hold you close and with the car turned off. What else would we do?"

Back in Miami Alvin waited as Brittany got dressed while he fixed his chains he took off earlier. Then he put his cap back on after he combed his hair. He stared at his colognes and his Axe Body Spray wondering which one he should wear tonight. He recalled what Brittany was asking about the night before and saw one of those Axe commercials and just shook his head.

'Yea like that is really what happens when a guy wears the Axe. Ridiculous I swear and Sean got it for me to on Christmas like I need help or something with my girl. Anyway Dave usually wears his cologne when he goes out with Claire so will I. Forget that stuff Brittany hates the smell of it anyway especially on me.'

He sprayed his cologne on and grabbed his wallet and stuck it in his pocket. Then he buttoned up his shirt and Brittany exited the bathroom and came up behind him kissing him on the cheek.

He looked up after he tucked in his shirt and smiled.

"That's sneaky but just not sneaky enough missy. Come on then our reservations are at 7:30pm."

She grabbed her purse and they exited their room and headed to the parking lot. He opened the passenger side and let her in. Then he took out the address to the restaurant and put it in the GPS. Brittany played with the radio as he pulled out carefully and he smiled as she sang along to the song on the radio. She looked.

"What is so funny; is there something on my face or in between my teeth?"

He laughed as he grabbed her hand placed on his lap.

"No of course not it's just every time that song is on you sing it. I mean the point of our vacation is to rest your vocal chords Britt. You are forgetting this summer we have a huge tour coming up and you need to be careful. Every venue we are performing in is sold out….no more tickets are available."

She sighed.

"Yea I know that Alvin but I can't help myself I love that song by Ciara so much. I drive Ms. Miller crazy when it comes on by blasting my stereo! You have to admit that it's a hot track and Justin Timberlake is really hot to and so fine!"

Alvin glared and she laughed.

"Oh I'm just kidding you get so jealous. Now you should know better that I wasn't being serious Alvin!"

He stared and looked starting to laugh.

"You better not be serious. Anyway enough bout that we're here."

He pulled into the parking lot and parked the car. Then he turned off the radio and opened the passenger door for her and locked up the car. As they entered the restaurant she had her arm behind his waist. He opened the door for her and they made their way to the desk. The greeter.

"Good Evening Signor and Signoretta how may I be of assistance to you?"

Alvin looked.

"Reservations for Alvin Seville and Brittany Miller for 7:30pm. The most private booth you have. Gracia Signor."

Brittany smiled.

"Wow you know Italian? The language of Amore."

He smiled slyly.

"I picked a little up on our European tour. Besides Grandpa Seville taught the 3 of us a little. I don't speak it fluently."

She smiled as she looked over her menu. Then the waitress came to their table and they ordered their drinks. Brittany looked up and smiled at him as he sipped his root beer. Then she took a sip of her raspberry iced tea and listened as he ordered an order of calamari. The waitress put the basket of garlic rolls in the middle of the table and then the plate of calamari. She watched as he dipped it in the marinara sauce and sighed looking back at her menu. Then she thought it looked delicious and asked.

"Umm darling can I try whatever that is you're eating? It really looks good and you seem to enjoy it."

He swallowed his and nodded.

"Sure it's not just for me Brittany it's an appetizer that we can both eat. Why do you keep on staring at it like that?"

She picked one up and saw the legs; then she dunked it in the sauce and ate it.

"Ooh that's really good. What is it called again?"

He grabbed another one and looked up.

"Its calamari a traditional appetizer at Italian restaurants."

She ate some more and he watched as the bowl became empty and started to laugh.

"Wow you really like that don't you? Would you like to know what it is or would you rather pass?"

She stared.

"Why would I pass I said its good didn't I? What is it so I know the next time when my sisters and Ms. Miller go out for Italian food I know what appetizer to get?"

He looked and responded.

"It's called calamari Brittany, but make sure you make it specific you want it fried and with marinara sauce on the side. Shall we order dinner now? What will you be having?"

She looked and stared.

"You're not telling me exactly what it is are you? I really want to know it's so delicious."

He sipped his root beer again.

"Brittany its squid; the appetizer you just ate is squid."

She looked.

"Oh really no matter it's really good. Oh I'll have the Eggplant Parmigiana with a side salad with vinaigrette dressing."

He looked and smiled. Then the waitress came back and he ordered. While they waited for their food they were talking and a fan approached Alvin nearly hyperventilating.

"Are you umm Alvin Seville of The Chipmunks?"

Brittany looked and shook her head.

"You and that stupid cap. I'm going to the ladies' room to powder my nose."

He watched as she walked toward the bathroom and stared.

"Yes I am and that girl that just walked off is my girlfriend Brittany. Shouldn't you be working instead of being here?"

She smiled.

"Oh no I am working I am taking your waitress's place she just went to lunch and I can't help but gaze into those beautiful eyes of yours and that perfect build because the outline of your build is showing through the silk shirt. I thought you specifically said you don't date fans! I'm sorry but your girlfriend seems more like a groupie than a girl you would date!"

Brittany came back from the ladies' room and glared.

"It just so happens I'm not a groupie. I'm the lead singer of The Chipettes Brittany Miller!"

The waitress gulped.

"Oh Brittany I'm so sorry I didn't recognize you. You're not wearing your normal pink and yellow outfit we're so used to seeing you wear on stage. You're wearing a really nice outfit that brings out your eye color so well. Here are your salads and would either of you like another drink? Your dinner will be coming out momentarily I'll see you real soon and Brittany please don't be mad at me you're my role model. I'm just ecstatic about the summer tour starring you and your sisters along with the Chipmunks and of course Alvin and the Chipmunks 2 starring you and your sisters finally! I just can't stop watching your first movie together The Chipmunk Adventure that song replays in my head after I watch it! So no hard feelings right."

Brittany sighed.

"No I guess not and can you bring me an ice water with a lemon? You know us we never pass an opportunity to meet a loyal fan like yourself. Sorry I didn't quite catch your name. So I can sign an autographed picture of myself that you're umm hiding under your tray."

She laughed.

"Oh I'm so sorry I was trying not to make a fool of myself and as you can see I did. My name is Bambi."

Brittany sighed and took out her marker from her purse and signed the picture for her. Then she handed it back to her and smiled as she looked at Alvin eating his salad silently.

"The curse of stardom I suppose right Darling. Alvin are you listening to me or busy stuffing your face?"

He looked up and swallowed his food.

"What of course I'm listening Brittany I'm just a little hungry you ate most of my calamari thank you so very much by the way. "

Bambi laughed.

"I can always get you another order Alvin if you would like me to. For some reason you and Brittany have always been my favorite couple though my friends tell me that you aren't a couple just best friends that compete with one another constantly. And I fire back and tell them oh really try watching the episodes and decide especially Dream lighting."

Alvin laughed.

"No we've always been a couple and you are right if they watch the episodes more closely they'll feel stupid. But just don't pay attention to what they say they know nothing! Just like people still argue with me and tell me that Simon is the eldest and I'm the 2nd eldest! I just learn to ignore; every single loyal fan knows I am the eldest my mother even says it in the episode when we find her. Just like they often say Brittany is the 2nd eldest and Jeanette is the eldest. Right Brittany?"

She was eating her salad and just nodded in agreement as she swallowed her food to.

"Yes Alvin but I am the eldest not Jeanette. What are we doing after dinner?"

He shrugged.

"Hmm not sure yet we'll decide after we eat and let our food digest. "

Bambi heard the bell ring.

"I'll be right backing with your food and of course your ice water Brittany and thanks again for the autograph."

Brittany smiled and sighed.

"Oh thank goodness she left finally. How about a nice romantic stroll on South Beach beneath the moonlight to close the night? Hmm Alvin darling what do you say?"

He thought for a second.

"Sure whatever you want princess. Let's just be careful what part of South Beach we stroll along they have a descent side and then one where young chipmunks like ourselves don't need to be with all the nudity and ill!"

Brittany looked.

"Say what? Are you serious oh my goodness…ok then umm how bout Ft. Lauderdale beach Las Olas I think they call the strip?"

Bambi returned with their food and overheard.

"Oh no you have it all wrong the nude beach you're referring to is Hollover Beach…Miami Beach is really nice especially at night my boyfriend and I go there all the time after I get off of work. How bout you two join us he's a fan of Alvin's and looks up to him."

Alvin started to get perturbed and looked at Brittany.

"No its ok I think we'll go with the beach Brittany suggested. Thank you though for offering. "

She looked.

"Will there be anything else I can get either of you like our dessert menu? We have a few great Italian delicacies."

Brittany looked at Alvin and he responded.

"No that will be all thank you. Just bring the check please?"

She walked away and Alvin sighed with relief.

"Whew now I can breathe; are you alright Brittany?"

She smiled as she ate her food and nodded as she chewed her food. Then she watched as he ate his spaghetti and smiled. Making sure he didn't realize how weird she was looking at him eating spaghetti with a fork and twirling it in the spoon and then eating it. When they finished eating Brittany left a $5 tip as Alvin took the bill to the counter to pay it while she held onto his waist resting her head on his shoulder. He handed the cashier a $100 bill and then he put the change in his wallet and put it back in his pocket. Then he clicked the keys to find the car and they got in and drove toward the beach as he promised. After he parked the car Brittany realized the drive in and stared.

'"Oh can we get a late movie or would you rather pass? I mean a stroll along the beach seems more romantic than a drive in…don't a lot of teenage couples umm you know at those?"

He nodded. Then he took her hand and locked up the car. They walked hand in hand along the beach and Brittany laughed as he splashed her with the ocean water.

"The water is so nice can't we maybe go for a night swim? You already wet me you little sneaky teen munk. Hey how come you're dry oh now you're gonna get it Alvin."

He ran away from her and moved out of the way every time she tried to splash him.

"Ha ha you missed Brittany. Brittany don't you dare I will kill you! Brittany I told you no!"

She ran after him and pushed him in the water laughing….and he smiled at her as her ice blues shined as the moonlight shined in them. Then she gazed into his midnight blue eyes and smiled.

"Doesn't this scene remind you of a movie we watched when your father was out of town and so was Ms. Miller! Two teenagers a girl and a boy became close and decided to go in the water and he held her just like you are right now and then they lost their innocence…..right there in the nice, clear, blue water…what is the name of that romance? Oh Alvin I can't think of the name of it right now do you?"

He smiled and brushed his hand by her cheek and responded.

"Yes how can I forget The Blue Lagoon? A movie about two teenagers stranded on a deserted island all alone called The Blue Lagoon! But I'm not that guy and you're not that girl and besides out in the ocean is not a smart place for celebrities to be in that state if you get my drift!"

She looked.

"Yes I know Alvin you do have a point. I wasn't suggesting it I was just remembering the movie we watched and that scene nothing more! I could never take a chance like that with you; then for sure the paparazzi will start talking! But we're all wet and can't very well go in the rental car messing up the seats that are leather! What are we going to do?"

He laughed.

"Britt our hotel room is at the top of the beach if you'll look up. We're on Miami Beach! All we have to do is get out the ocean and make our way back to our room. I guess she was getting on my nerves I forgot we are staying at the hotel on the beach. Let me call the Valet so he can move the car to the hotel parking lot?"

He dialed his cell after he took his cell out of his glove compartment. Then the Valet took the keys from Alvin as he took his wallet and stuck it in Brittany's purse. After he parked the car they made their way back to their hotel room and Brittany stared out at the ocean brushing up against the shore after she dried off and put her lingerie on covered by her pink silk robe. He exited the bathroom and came up behind her kissing her neck gently. Then he moved his hands along her silk robe and nibbled on her ear as he slowly untied the string by her waist and slid her shoulders off one at a time kissing them until her robe was on the floor. She reached up and closed the blinds of the balcony and turned toward him.

"Ooh you're very sneaky you know that but I'm also nervous!"

He smiled slyly and continued to kiss her neck and felt her body ignite at his touch. He led her to the bed kissing her passionately as he undid her lingerie top moving his lips down her arch as he slid the straps off her shoulders slowly one at a time and then undid the clasp tightened in the back. It fell to the ground and she sighed as his hands moved up her thighs and inside her bottoms and back out again to where the waist band was. She felt his hands by her waist band and grabbed them.

"I'll surrender if you promise to take it slow…I'm so scared and nervous right now Alvin but know how much I yearn for your touch…before this happens be honest with me am I your 1st or have you had many others before me? Oh Alvin I'm serious can't you just be honest with me for once…I'm innocent right now and just don't want to be another page in your history you're a rock star and can have as many girls as you want!"

He paused for a second and gazed deep into her eyes.

"Yes that is true I can….but I only chose one and she's right here in Miami with me…and no I haven't you will be my 1st just the way I wanted it to be…now it's your turn what about you?"

She smiled and looked up at him.

"1st that cap comes off your head…you turn your cell off and I turn mine off then I answer your question! Alvin the phone off. Now….we disconnect the phone in the room and set the mood…above the bed I think it's a red light I could be wrong….no don't even think that my friends tell me these things."

He reached up and found a button and hit it on….

"Ok that's just weird a red light!! Britt can we not have a light on please we're chipmunks and can see in the dark…..will you stop teasing me already now answer the question have you before or will this be your 1st time?"

She smiled up at him and pulled her hair out of her ponytail and stared smiling.

"It's my 1st time Alvin I haven't really been able to trust anyone else but you to be honest with you. Boyfriends before you treated me badly and I just couldn't stay with them anymore! Ok you are right hit that light off its blinding me right now."

He looked down at her and deep into her eyes as he kissed her passionately moving his hands back up her thighs and inside the bottoms and back out again. With one hand he reached up and shut the red light off and with his right hand he moved it to her waistband and slid it down until it fell. Brittany looked up and did see his eyes shining in the darkness. Her hands moved from the side and up to where his boxers were tied tightly. With her claws she untied the string and slid them off. Carefully she retracted her claws and closed her eyes as he came down on her the 1st time and he paused for a minute asking without his breath escalating.

"Are you alright or do you not think you're ready! Tell me now before we get so deep I can't stop myself until it's over! And being in the state of mind we are trying to get to takes concentration not just on my part yours to. You need to loosen up and relax your muscles or there will be no way this can happen. Brittany are you sure you're ready?"

She nodded and pulled him down to her and wrapped her legs around his waist and he got deeper causing tears to roll down her cheeks and to the sheets below…she screamed out a few times but then suddenly her screams turned to sighs of pleasure as the entire environment heated up; she felt the sweat dripping down and then pushed him down smiling slyly after she caught her breath for a second.

"Didn't any of your friends tell you are at the bottom while your mate is on the top? If not now you know!"

He pushed her back down smiling slyly,

"Oh I supposed you read that in the book? Well guess what the book is wrong I am the male and lead you are the female and follow!"

She laughed again and pushed him back down.

"Not this female chipmunk boy I want the full satisfaction and am at the top kabish or no? Well what do you say? You led already and now it's my turn, now you relax and let me satisfy you!"

He lay back and watched as she moved up on him causing him to hold her tightly he tried to speak and she cursed her lips over his mouth and he closed his eyes and everything faded to red around them all that could be heard was their hearts rapidly beating in their chests and their breath escalating as they got deeper involved after she had her turn he pushed her back down and her toes curled beneath the sheets causing her to grip him so tightly! Sounds of pleasure went on throughout the night until she rolled off him discovering he had fallen asleep already. She smiled and kissed him on the lips. Then she reached up and clicked on the ceiling fan. As he slept soundly she opened her diary and wrote.

'Today started off like any normal day for a couple finally spending time together without being pestered by their younger siblings. We went to the Water Park and had a blast…I finally had the bad luck to meet Alvin's ex Susie that broke his heart years before we even knew one another. She is extremely happy now just as I am having him in my arms after so long I struggled with my true feelings for him. The way I look at it though his groupies try my patience is after the curtain falls and the fans stop screaming I am the one to be in his arms receiving the TLC his fans could only wish for.

This afternoon we took a nap and had a conversation that was long over due after he caught me reading some stupid book Shelly gave me before Spring Break….Then we went to a beautiful Italian Restaurant and had dinner I finally found out what calamari really is after I tried it and decided I liked it a lot. But the best part of our stay here in beautiful Miami,FL is what occurred after dinner and a romantic stroll beneath the stars. Tonight was the night I had no idea was close; tonight was the night when Alvin's true bad boy shined through and of course my bad girl!! TONIGHT WAS THE NIGHT WE BECAME ONE!! Let's cut to the chase shall we tonight we finally made love after all the hints I threw at him to let him know what I wanted which of course was his touch and him deep inside me!! Something this chipette never seen coming; something she's never felt in all the time she's alive in this cruel world and the music business! A feeling she never thought would be possible deep in passion and just about reaching ecstasy…..My adrenaline is still pumping I just can't go to sleep I feel myself still making love to Alvin after I longed so long for him to realize what has changed about our relationship…the yearning came to a cease tonight when Alvin and I made sweet love throughout the night…well diary I have to go now my love doctor might just b waking up I can feel him moving as he lay so still next to me with a smile across his face! And his Nurse of Love can't keep him waiting…till tomorrow goodnight

~BRITTANY~

She closed her diary and locked it with her key hiding it underneath her underclothes in the top drawer next to her side of the bed….She glanced over to see something red and reached for it trying not to wake Alvin….She read the cover 'Alvin's Journal Don't touch or get a pounding Simon and Theodore I'll be watching! PRIVATE!!! For my Eyes only"

She put it back inside his pillow and wrapped her arms around him as she eventually fell asleep even though the sweat was still dripping off both their bodies she didn't care. He felt her arms wrap around him and smiled making sure they were both covered.

Back in St. Augustine Theodore and Eleanor got a 9:00pm movie at the drive-in. She rested her head on him and he held her close until into the middle of the movie he heard a couple next to them making love in the back seat of the guy's car parked right next to them. Eleanor felt Theodore's body heat up and looked up from where her head was resting on him.

"Teddy bear are you alright? You seem a little tense and nervous as you hold me in your arms close like this. Oh my you are burning up are you getting sick on me? We can head back I don't want you to get sick while we're on vacation. Oh no and so am I starting to heat up? What does it mean Theo and why do I keep looking at the back seat!"

He sighed.

"We're getting older and our feelings for one another have gotten a lot stronger since you became my girl. You are looking at the back seat because you want to do something back there to drown out the two people next to us…but not that intense who knows when we'll get there. I am too nervous to make a move on you like that though the urge is present when you're in my arms and we're alone. But I don't surrender to it I run to my bathroom and wash my face with COLD water!"

She smiled and dragged him to the back and started to kiss him passionately moving her hands inside his shirt slipping it off till it fell to the floor of the car. She moved her hands to his jeans and unfastened them moving her hands to his boxers and smiles down at him as he slides her shirt off and moves his lips down her arch and to her stomach. Then his hands move to her skirt and he moves them up her thighs causing her to sigh. She feels her skirt slide down and doesn't care…she lays on his backseat smiling up at him as they kiss passionately till the movie ended!!!Around 10:30pm Eleanor puts her shirt and skirt back on making sure its straight and not messed up. Then she tied her shirt and she watched as Theodore got dressed. Then he pulled out and headed back to their hotel room.


	6. Chapter 6

Spring is In the Air

Ch6

"Spring Break Kickoff pt5"

After dinner Simon and Jeanette headed back to their hotel room and when they got out it started to pour and storm. He locked up the car and sheltered Jeanette with his jacket until they came to the entrance of the hotel. She watched as he entered the bathroom and brushed out her hair after she took out her normal bun. She got undressed and took out her pajamas for bed. After she was done getting ready for bed she stared out by the balcony as the rain pours down and sighs. Suddenly the lightning lit up their hotel room and she ran into Simon's arms and he smiled at her.

"It's ok Jeanie my precious. I'm here to protect you from the storm. Being by the window isn't safe at all come on then."

She smiled at him as he kissed her passionately descending to the bed. As he kissed her he whispered in her ear.

"You know this weather sets the mood just right! With the storm outside and the electricity flicking on and off!! Soon this room will be so steamy cause without the electricity we have no air and the fan won't work!!"

She gulped and broke away though the urge was present and she wanted him. But instead of surrendering she teased him a bit.

"What we're still young…and we both agreed not till we're 18 why the sudden change? I'm just not ready to take it that far! Besides its not like we're alone our parents are in the two rooms down the hall from us and our younger siblings are also next door to our room!"

He turned his back toward her again and sighed.

"Alright fine I won't pressure you goodnight Jeanie My Precious I love you."

She looked up at the ceiling and sighed.

'What would Brittany do if she wanted to let him know she was only teasing him earlier? Maybe I should call her and ask. But then she might be asleep. Or She'll tell me to figure it out myself cause Simon is my man.'

She sighed and tapped him and he turned around toward her.

"Jeanie what is it? What's the matter; I told you I won't pressure you now get to sleep. Jeanie you're confusing me what do you want? You told me you're not ready and I am leaving you alone and now you just woke me up in a dead sleep and am not saying a word."

She giggled at his face and smiled at him moving her hands down his chest tracing his muscles with her fingers. He gulped and looked at her as sweat started to form above his brow.

"Jeanie don't do that; you're umm turning me on with your touch. Stop that please or you'll hate me in the morning! Jeanette I told you to stop that; you are messing with me right now and its' not the time to be doing this. I'm 16 now and find it harder to keep my mind from the gutter especially when the one I want to share that with is right here in my arms! Please don't do that you just hit the sensitive part and have turned me on!"

She smiled slyly and he seen it in her eyes saying.

"Why you sneaky Chipette. You were teasing me all along that is not funny! Just for that I'm not in the mood anymore how do you like that? Goodnight Jeanette see you in the morning I love you."

She watched as he turned his back toward her again and just sighed and was about to also turn away from him. When he suddenly pushed her down on her back and kissed her passionately moving his hands inside her boxers and slid them down beneath the sheet. She sighed as his hands moved below the sheet up her thighs and explored with his fingers. She screamed out and froze grabbing the sheets below with her claws. He stopped and moved his hands up her thighs and across her stomach slowly sliding down the waist band till she felt the fabric of the sheet brush against her. The draft also came through the sheet and she closed her eyes as he untied his boxers and moved down on her. She screamed out again and dug deeper into the sheets. He continued and then he slid off her pajama top and caused it to fall to the floor on top of her clothes and his boxers.

Jeanette felt the tears as they stung her eyes and wrapped her legs around his waist as they moved across the bed knocking off the sheets. Suddenly her screams of pain turned to sighs of pleasure as she wrapped her arms around him trying to speak but instead he cursed his lips over hers and they got deeper. Suddenly the room turned steamy and all she could hear was their hearts rapidly beating and as their breath escalated. She pushed him down after they paused for a second to catch their breath saying.

"Ok you had your fun it's my turn to lead! No back talk either Simon now its time this chipette satisfies her chipmunk! You lay back and I'll do the hard part!"

He smiled up at her and watched as she moved up on him causing him to let out several sounds of pleasure also digging his claws into the sheets. He tried to speak and she brushed her lips over his and continued. Jeanette looked down and discovered he had fallen asleep and rolled off lying on her back once again trying to catch her breath. She heard a knock on their door and gulped. Then she recognized Theodore's voice and swallowed hard grabbing for her robe draped over the bed post. She quietly got out of the bed and tied her robe and answered the door.

"Theo what's the matter? Are you having another night mare?"

He shook his head.

"No but your sister Eleanor is and I can't seem to snap her out of it. She's screaming out for your parents or something like that! Jeanie was I interrupting anything by any chance?"

She looked and swallowed hard.

"Don't be ridiculous we were just fast asleep and you woke me up your brother is knocked out for the night. Come on Theo I'll get her up calm down she'll; be fine I promise."

Simon opened his eyes and looked by the door and Theodore just stared. Then he entered and Simon gulped as he held the sheet to his body.

"What do you want? Shouldn't you be calming your girl down instead of spying on your brother? Well?"

Theodore smiled slyly.

"Oh what's the matter thought I was Dave and that Mr. Goody Two Shoes would get busted oh wait till I tell Alvin about you and Jeanie. He'll never let you live it down!! All the times you entered his room while he was making out with Brittany and tried to get him in trouble! Now look at this Mr. Goody Two shoes Simon is under the sheet hiding cause he is afraid he'll get in trouble."

Simon's face turned red and he grabbed his robe and jumped out of the bed tying his robe and went after Theodore. Theodore gulped and ran toward Dave's hotel room. He didn't care and grabbed him by his collar glaring!! Theodore screamed.

"Dave help me Simon is trying to kill me!!"

Dave exited his hotel room with his arms crossed by his chest.

"Put your brother down right now Simon! I said drop him! SIMON!!!!!!!Put Theodore down right now! What are you 2 doing up its 3am? S—III_MON put him down now!"

Simon dropped him and gulped.

"But he snuck in our hotel room and started on me it's not fair yell at him!! He should know better than to spy on me!! I'm not Alvin!"

Dave glared.

"No excuses when we get home you are grounded until school ends now back to bed with you young man. Move it Simon now! Don't think you're getting off that easily Theodore you are also grounded until school ends no ifs ands or butts! Now back to your room now!! Where's Jeanette?"

He entered their room and saw Jeanette cradling Eleanor like a baby as she cried into Jeanette's chest.

"I miss mom and dad Jeanie! Why did they have to get killed and we survived it's not fair!! I wish we were the ones that died instead of them."

Jeanette stroked her forehead gently.

"Don't say that Ellie you don't mean it! We have Ms. Miller now and of course Brittany! Now get back to sleep and stop thinking about that awful day we lost our parents. You have Theo now; come on then dry those tears. "

Eleanor smiled and hugged her older sister.

"Sorry I woke you up Jeanie. Goodnight then see you in the morning. Oh did I wet you that much with my tears now that the front is all wet!"

"Jeanette what happened?"

She sighed.

"Oh Ellie had a nightmare about what happened to our parents! She'll be fine now. You can go back to sleep Dave I got it under control she's calm now. Goodnight Dave see you in the morning."

Dave shook his head and entered his room and Eleanor looked at her sister.

"That's not my tears. You're all sweaty and you pick on Brittany you have your nerve. I suppose Theodore busted Simon and he got them both grounded? Wait until I tell Brittany what you and Simon did she can laugh at you 2. Oh and then Alvin can also it's all over your face! Ill that's just gross. Goodnight Jeanette and thank you. I can sleep now. You better get back to your room cause Ms. Miller is coming! You remember what she said."

Ms. Miller entered and looked.

"What I said about what Eleanor dear?"

She watched as Jeanette snuck back to their hotel room and looked at Ms. Miller.

"Oh about going to bed with our hair wet. I guess when I had my nightmare Jeanette was coming out of the shower and didn't dry her hair. I'm fine now goodnight Ms. Miller."

She kissed her on the forehead and Theodore just stared shaking his head. Then he waited until Ms. Miller entered her room and looked at Eleanor.

"I can't believe you just stuck up for your sister after her and Simon are constantly accusing me, you, Alvin, and Brittany of being bad. When I just busted Simon and he nearly killed me and got me grounded! I'm grounded until Summer Break thanks to Mr. Genius…Goody Two Shoes!"

She looked.

"Oh Theo will you calm down already? Come back to bed and thank you for getting my sister. So then since they have already why don't we? I mean it is spring. And we're together awhile now."

He looked at her.

"Ok now you're confusing me even more. You jut had a nightmare; busted your sister and stuck up for her, and now you're suggesting we take it that far? Oh what so I'll get grounded even longer? #1 I'm too scared to even attempt it! #2 My luck we'll get caught! And #3 I'm just not in the mood right now. Too busy thinking about my lonely 3 weeks when we get home! Just drop it Eleanor I'm going back to sleep! I love you!"

She watched as he lay down and turned away from her.

"But Theo can you at least try? I really want to experience true love at its fullest! Please for me your girlfriend! Hold me over until you are off your grounding! Please!"

He shook his head and drifted off to sleep. She sighed and also turned her back away from him and also fell a sleep.

Jeanette entered their room and saw Simon gazing up at the ceiling shaking his head.

"Please don't ask don't even think of asking! My baby brother just got me grounded until Summer Break! Oh boy this will be rich…Alvin finds out I'm grounded instead of him he'll never let me live it down! Then he can shove it in my face on how weak I really am compared to him…after all the times I tried to get him in trouble I'm the one that lost my self control and got busted by our baby brother! Of all the people it had to be my innocent baby brother Theodore!"

She slid off her robe and got back in the bed leaning over to kiss him saying.

"Well then I have an idea on how to get your mind off of your baby brother busting you! How about we make the night last since we won't see each other till Summer Break!"

He looked and shook his head.

"No thank you Jeanie sweetie I'm out of energy from earlier I'm just going to sleep and you should do the same. We both had a rough night and are out of energy! Our bodies just can't endure anymore passion the remainder of the night! Goodnight Jeanie I love you!"

She sighed and threw the covers over them both after she put the ceiling fan on high and drifted off to sleep on Simon's chest.

"Ok Simon I love you 2 goodnight and thanks for that wonderful love making we experienced earlier! You're some lover and all mine!!"

He smiled and held her soft body close to him with his arms wrapped around her and drifted off to sleep shortly after Jeanette fell asleep feeling so satisfied and secure in his arms as he held her close while they slept.

Back in Miami Brittany woke up and looked below the sheet to see if she dreamt the whole thing. She realized they were both all sweaty and smiling. She shook Alvin who was asleep. He opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Britt what are you doing it's 3am. I was asleep you know."

She looked into his eyes as he still had his arms around her.

"Yes I know that and am sorry for waking you up, but I need to ask you something?"

He looked at her half asleep.

"Huh ask me what? Can't it wait till morning when I'm awake and not out of energy? Brittany please let me go back to sleep!"

She sighed.

"Yes you can after you answer my question. Was I fantasizing again or did we actually umm you know?"

He looked.

"You mean make love? No you weren't fantasizing we did and it lasted over 15 minutes! More like an hour and a half! Can I go back to sleep now?"

She smiled and watched as he tried to go back to sleep and shook him again.

"Yes after you answer this last question truthfully too. Alvin I'll keep you up all night if you ignore me."

He looked and shook his head.

"Oh man what is it this time? Brittany I'm really tired please just let me go back to sleep I'm beat! BRITTANY! I said let me go back to sleep! What are you doing up anyway? Don't tell me you still have energy!"

She looked and also shook her head.

"No I'm ready to fall out again; but have to know. What did you think about my performance?"

He looked and stared.

"What? You're kidding me right? You can't be serious you want me to give you a grade on making love to me? Where do you come up with this stuff? You better not be reading that stupid book again I swear I'll throw it in the compactor…don't you dare tell me you got that from the book!"

She gulped.

"Well I'm just curious on how I did beneath the sheets especially for someone without experience like me! Can't you just answer the question on a scale from 1 to 10 what do you rate me? I definitely give you over a 10 you are some lover!"

He looked as he kissed her on the forehead.

"Definitely over a 10 can you go to sleep now? Britt?"

He looked down and saw her fast asleep on his chest with her arms wrapped around him smiling. He shook his head and brushed her bangs away from her eyes and held her closer falling back to sleep.


End file.
